Le Dragon Pirate
by Dragonna
Summary: Un enfant nommé Arthur était né cette nuit-là, et fut promis à une grande destinée . Il n'était pas comme les autres, c'était un dragon. Quand il fut adulte, il devint le plus puissant des pirates, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il croisa la route d'une île où l'on allait sacrifier un jeune homme à l'esprit des mers.
1. L'enfant Dragon

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure et UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Partie I: L'enfant Dragon**

* * *

Le bébé criait dans les bras de sa mère. Sa peau était encore rougie et des écailles vertes parsemaient ici et là sa peau. Il pleurait beaucoup, ce n'était pas un bébé calme. Il était bien comme ses frères à ce niveau. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur ses fils qui jouaient pas loin. Edwyn, l'aîné, avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux verts feuilles surmontés d'épais sourcils. Il relevait sa tunique verte pour compter ses écailles couleur rubis. Il avait 5 ans. Son petit frère, Alister avait les même cheveux que son aîné et les yeux également verts, il avait aussi les mêmes sourcils. Il s'amusait à toucher les losanges rouges sur le ventre de son grand frère qui gloussait de rire. Il avait 4 ans. Enfin leur petit frère, Carwyn, avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts émeraude. Lui aussi avait de gros sourcils. Il avait l'air d'avoir 2 ans. Il regardait ses aînés en tapant dans ses mains.

Les cris du bébé attirèrent leur attention et ils grimacèrent. Ils n'aimaient pas trop leur cadet. Et préféraient l'ignorer pour le moment. Sans doute n'était-ce que de la jalousie enfantine. Ou peut-être sentait-il qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père? Et le considérait déjà comme un intrus? Leur mère espérait que non. Elle réussit à calmer l'enfant dans ses bras et s'assit dans un fauteuil, berçant le petit de quelques mois dans son giron. Il avait déjà les même yeux émeraudes que son frère Carwyn et une touffe blonde sur la tête. Il avait les mêmes sourcils que toute sa famille. Pour s'amuser, sa mère se mit à compter les écailles. Quatre entourant le nombril, une sur chaque hanche, une au niveau du cœur devant et dans le dos, une sur chaque épaule, devant et derrière, trois suivant la colonne vertébrale. Et une sur le dos de chaque main. Et c'était tout. Son petit Arthur promettait de devenir un enfant adorable puis un bel homme.

Déjà gourmand, il mangeait beaucoup, était très vif, essayait toujours d'attraper des choses, et dormait toute la nuit sans se réveiller. Son sourire était magnifique, même s'il fronçait un peu trop souvent son petit nez dans une mine un peu ronchonne.

Britanny sourit quand le petit poing se referma sur une mèche rouge qui tombait près de lui. Le bébé gazouilla et sourit à sa mère. Elle avait beau détester le père de son petit Arthur qui avait profiter de sa crédulité, elle ne pouvait éprouver autre chose que de l'amour pour son bébé. Son si précieux enfant, son petit ange qui ajoutait une touche à son bonheur. Elle aimait sa famille, et espérait qu'elle resterait unie pour toujours. Elle en ferait des êtres forts, courageux, et au caractère agréable. Des dragons respectés par les leurs, et qui fonderaient à leurs tours des familles.

Elle avait vu dans les étoiles. Son plus jeune fils deviendrait un puissant dragon, un être qui serait craint par beaucoup de monde. Elle se sentait fière à l'idée qu'il devienne fort, respecté, et invincible. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit heureux et qu'il trouve la personne qui lui était destinée. Elle lui souhait tout le bonheur du monde. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait pour lui. Ce serait sa plus grande joie. Son souhait était même pour chacun de ses fils.

Elle se mit à chanter une berceuse, et ses fils se tournèrent vers elle, s'asseyant pour la regarder, leur yeux emplis d'admiration. Petit à petit, Arthur s'endormit. Tout comme ses aînés qui s'écroulèrent sur le tapis. Britanny eut un sourire doux et se leva, décidant qu'elle allait coucher le plus jeune et reviendrait s'occuper des autres immédiatement après.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla cette nuit-là, ses grands yeux verts fixant l'obscurité. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait fébrile. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre, à genoux sur le matelas. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été tiré de son sommeil. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar pourtant. Il sentit soudain une brûlure sur sa peau. Ses écailles étaient en feu. Il gémit et se recroquevilla sur son petit lit. Il avait mal et il sentait que quelque chose d'important venait d'arriver. Ses petits crocs sortirent et il mordit son oreiller, grognant. Il regarda sa petite main et vit que l'écaille qui en couvrait le dos brillait étrangement. Que se passait-il donc? Il se mit à pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du lit, qui avait des parois élevés (pour ne pas qu'il tombe) alors il appela sa mère, des larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il en sache la raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mal qu'il pleurait. Même si la douleur était désagréable, elle n'était pas insupportable. Il sentait juste...comme s'il était soudainement tout seul, sans personne.

Sa mère arriva sans sa chambre et le prit dans ses bras «Mon ange, que t'arrive-t-il?

- J'ai mal, mes écailles...elle font mal et elles brûlent!» geignit l'enfant, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa maman, cherchant du réconfort.

Britanny passa la main sur les écailles du dos, elle étaient plus chaudes que d'habitude et elles brillaient. Elle sourit, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Embrassant son bébé sur le front, elle le berça, en murmurant doucement «Tu n'es pas blessé, ce qui t'arrive est...normal.»

Arthur rouvrit ses yeux plein de larmes et balbutia «Vraiment?

- Oui. C'est même une bonne nouvelle pour toi...

- Pourquoi?» gémit le petit «Ca brûle!» Et ça le démangeait en plus. Il se tortilla pour se gratter le dos, sous le rire doux de sa mère qui s'assit dans un fauteuil, le prenant sur ses genoux. Il cessa de s'agiter en se nicha contre elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure de ses petits crocs. «Quand ça va s'arrêter?

- Ce sera fini au matin.» le rassura-t-elle, lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment puis elle se leva en disant «Je vais te préparer un lait chaud, d'accord?» Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle inférieure du petit manoir, et posa son fils sur une chaise, ravivant le feu pour faire chauffer le lait.

«Maman...

- Oui?

- Pourquoi ça fait ça? Je me souviens pas que c'est arrivé à mes grands frères.» Pour son âge, il commençait à très bien parler, et semblait déjà intelligent. Il faisait la fierté de sa mère, ce qui attisait malheureusement la jalousie de ses frères qui ne s'était pas apaisée avec le temps, à croire qu'ils le voyaient vraiment comme un intrus parce qu'il n'avait pas le même père qu'eux.

Britanny s'assit devant lui et réfléchit un court instant à comment annoncer ça. «Tu es un dragon. Les dragons ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul vrai compagnon... C'est l'élu du dragon. Il naît pour lui et lui est destiné.» Personne ne comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais on avait souvent vu un dragon qui enlevait une personne parce que c'était son élu, et peu importait qu'il aime quelqu'un, qu'il soit marié ou père de famille. Dans son cas, le père de ses trois premiers fils était son élu mais il avait disparu. Et elle n'avait jamais pu faire confiance à un autre après lui. C'est pour cela, entre autre, que le père d'Arthur n'était pas resté. Outre le fait qu'il avait brisé sa confiance...aussi.

Elle regarda avec tendresse son fils qui faisait sa petite moue, qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait, avant de dire, d'une petite voix timide. «Mais où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Un jour tu partira à sa recherche...» Certains dragons ne trouvaient jamais leurs élus et finissait par se dénicher un compagnon mais le bonheur ne serait jamais le même.

«Comment je saurais que c'est mon élu?»

Britanny réfléchit et fit «Il aura une très bonne odeur pour toi.» Il était trop jeune pour en savoir plus, elle lui ré-expliquerait plus tard. «Je t'expliquerais ça quand tu seras plus grand».

Arthur hocha la tête. Il but son lait et bailla. «Je veux le voir...»

_Le?_ Instinctivement, son fils savait que c'était un garçon? Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, et ajouta «Tu le trouveras un jour...Patience mon trésor.

- Alors pourquoi ça brûle?

- Parce qu'il vient de naître...tu as senti que ton élu était enfin dans ce monde.» Elle le souleva et le berça, le ramenant vers sa chambre «Tes deux grands frères ne l'ont jamais eu, donc leurs élus sont plus ou moins vieux qu'eux. Et pour Carwyn il l'a eu quand il était bébé, donc son élu a le même âge que lui. Toi...tu as trois ans de plus que le tien» Elle le coucha et le borda, l'embrassant sur le front, lui caressant ensuite la joue «Essai de dormir son chéri.»

Arthur resta seul dans le noir, pensant à ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait son élu. Il était impatient qu'arrive le jour où il le verrait. Il espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Et il espérait le trouver avant ses frères.

* * *

Arthur avait quatre ans. Caché dans les buissons, il épiait ses frères. Carwyn avait été au lit plusieurs jours. Son dos avait été blessé. Ce qui arrivait souvent quand les jeunes dragons sortaient leurs ailes sous leur apparence humaine. Ça faisait mal, ça déchirait le dos et puis après plus rien, on ne sentait plus une seule douleur. Il regarda avec envie ses deux grands frères roux qui volaient à quelques mètres du sol, encourageant leur cadet qui arborait une mine concentrée.

Le premier vol était à 6 ans. Il lui restait deux ans à attendre. C'était terriblement long pour l'enfant qu'il était. Et maintenant que ils volaient tous, ils allaient se moquer de lui et le narguer. Il détestait ça. Boudeur il espéra que Carwyn rate son envol et retombe par terre...et que la chute soit bien ridicule. Ça lui apprendrait à l'embêter.

Il regarda son frère qui fit apparaître deux ailes verte. Contrairement à ses aînés dont les écailles étaient de la couleur de leurs cheveux, celles du troisième étaient de celle de ses yeux, comme Arthur.

La lumière se reflétait à travers la membrane, dévoilant une multitude de petite veines. C'était un endroit assez fragile malgré les apparence. Une blessure là faisait très mal.

Les deux ailes battirent l'air, vigoureusement, et de plus en plus vite. L'enfant de 6 ans s'éleva lentement du sol, les yeux fermés, les traits plissés par la concentration. Il se décida enfin à soulever les paupières et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Mais ses deux aînés attrapèrent chacun une main et l'entraînèrent dans le ciel, riant joyeusement des possibilités de jeux qu'offraient le nouveau talent de leur petit frère.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il serait seul quand il volerait pour la première fois ou alors ils feraient tout pour lui gâcher sa joie. Il marcha jusqu'à une clairière où de nombreuses fées s'amusaient. S'asseyant ici, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et ferma les yeux, pensif. Il aimait cet endroit, c'était son jardin secret. Il venait jouer avec les créatures magiques, venait leurs parler. Elles lui racontaient des histoires et des secrets. Il apprenait des choses tous les jours avec elles. C'était sa mère qui lui avait montré cet endroit magnifique. Ses frères ne venaient jamais ici. Il était certain d'y être tranquille pour un bon moment. Et puis ils étaient trop occupés à voler pour venir lui chercher des noises et être désagréables avec lui.

Les moqueries de ses aînés étaient désagréables. Ils disaient qu'il était faible, qu'il n'était qu'un intrus dans cette famille. Ils disaient qu'il était un pleurnichard et un froussard. Arthur n'arrivait jamais à riposter. Trop petit, trop faible, il se contentait de fuir, souvent en larmes, quand ils s'en prenaient à lui. Ça arrivait souvent. Carwyn était plus gentil mais seulement quand les deux autres n'étaient pas là. Il était bien le plus supportable de tous. Il était gentil quand il voulait, dommage que ça ne soit pas plus souvent. Et dommage qu'il écoute un peu trop leurs grands frères.

Arthur ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur l'écaille au niveau de son cœur. Il murmura, rêveur, d'un petite voix «Où es-tu?» Si seulement il savait où il se trouvait. Il pourrait demander à sa mère de l'enlever. Et il aurait son élu auprès de lui. Il aurait quelqu'un avec qui tout partager.

«Je te trouverais...»

Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires de dragons et de leurs élus. Lui-même rêvait parfois au sien, le dessinait comme un prince charmant. Ses frères se moquaient de lui mais il s'en fichait.

* * *

Arthur avait 6 ans. Debout sur un rocher, il battait des ailes. Les écailles émeraudes brillaient dans la lumière du soleil. Il pouvait le faire, il en était capable. Il décolla et s'éleva lentement dans le ciel, dépassant la cime des arbres. Il regarda le paysage et fut émerveillé de ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. C'était magnifique. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Il en rêvait si souvent. Après plusieurs joues à garder la chambre à cause de violentes douleurs dans le dos, il avait enfin pu sortir et aller s'amuser dehors, tester ses ailes. Il s'était levé au petit matin pour ne pas être dérangé par ses frères.

Il faisait encore frais et une légère brise soufflait mais tout allait bien. Il sourit, heureux. Il fatiguait vite, pas encore habitué à voler, mais était ravi de pouvoir enfin voler.

Il fit un peu de chemin jusqu'à sa maison et se posa à l'entrée «Maman, je vole!» il se précipita dans la cuisine, vers sa mère qui sourit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse.

«Bravo mon chéri.»

Ses frères lui jetèrent un regard moqueur et il crut entendre ''fils à maman'' mais n'y fit pas attention, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à décoller.

_Personne ne pourrait lui retirer ce bonheur._

_Le moment de ce premier vol était un souvenir qui n'appartenait qu'à lui._

_Et il le garderait précieusement._

Plusieurs jours passèrent et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Edwyn s'en prit à lui, le faisant tomber, cassant plusieurs branches dans sa chute. Atterrissant sur le ventre, il eut le souffle coupé. Il se redressa, couvert de terre et d'éraflures. De petites larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux, il cria, furieux «Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- Tu ne pense pas que tu t'y crois un peu trop Arty?» Ce sale gamin réussissait dès le premier coup tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il était un peu trop parfait au goût de ses aînés. Et ils prenaient chaque occasion pour lui gâcher ses réussites. Il réussissait des voltiges un peu trop tôt pour eux. A son âge, il devrait en être encore au vol maladroit.

Arthur grogna, serrant les poings. Sa colère était forte. Voler était un grand bonheur. Et cet idiot venait de lui gâcher sa joie. Et lui avait fait mal. Il s'élança, criant de rage et bondit, s'agrippant à l'aile de son frère pour la mordre, ses petits crocs s'enfonçant dans la membrane.

Un cri de douleur parvint à ses oreilles et il prit un coup violent au ventre, qui l'envoya bouler plus loin. Sonné il vit que l'aile d'Edwyn saignait. Son aîné semblait furieux. Soudain Carwyn arriva et se posa entre eux. Il avait l'air agacé lui aussi.

«Ça suffit Ed. Laisse le tranquille.

- Quoi? Il m'a mordu! Et m'a blessé à l'aile!

- Tu n'avais qu'à le laisser tranquille.» répliqua le châtain, mains posées sur les hanches. Il se détourna et s'agenouilla près de son petit frère, lui passant la main dans les cheveux. «Tu as mal?

- Non, ça va.» Marmonna le plus jeune, essuyant la terre sur son visage, sans regarder l'autre.

«Je te ramène à la maison, tu es tout sale.» il prit la main du petit blond et l'entraîna avec lui, sans un regard pour le roux.

* * *

Arthur avait 17 ans. Il était devenu un bel adolescent, fort et téméraire. Ses cheveux blond encadrait un visage bronzé où brillaient deux orbes émeraudes. Il était devenu un très bon escrimeur (en allant à la ville la plus proche pour prendre des leçons d'escrime) et personne ne l'égalait en vol. il avait battu chacun de ses frères sous sa forme de dragon. Lui le plus jeune était le meilleur. Il avait prit la décision de partir à l'aventure. Il se prépara soigneusement, et un jour partit, à tire d'aile. Il chercha longtemps un but. Il découvrit de nombreuses choses et vola des trésors, qu'il cacha à un endroit connu de lui seul. Puis il se décida à prendre le contrôle d'un navire.

Il se posa sur le pont de l'un d'eux. Tout le monde avait été figé en voyant le dragon, personne n'osait l'approcher. Il défia alors le capitaine, fier et sûr de lui. Son épée était déjà tirée et il se tenait prêt, les yeux plissés. Celui qu'il avait défié avait eu l'air abasourdi. Et avait relevé le défi.

Le combat avait été rude.

Arthur ne voulait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs. Il voulait gagner par lui-même, sans l'aide de sa nature. Il multiplia les feintes et les parades, les estocs et les attaques. Et il gagna. Le capitaine vaincu préféra se jeter à la mer plutôt que être sous les ordres d'un ''reptile'' selon lui.

Arthur devint donc le capitaine de ce navire.

Il écuma les mers, rassemblant de nombreux trésors, terrorisant les gens. Il était toujours entouré de personnes admiratives quand il allait dans les tavernes et prenait plaisir à séduire les jeunes filles qui le fixaient, les yeux brillants. Il se savait impressionnant dans ses habits de pirates et prenait tout le temps partie de la situation. Il n'était pas rare de le voir avec une belle serveuse ou un jeune éphèbe sur les genoux quand il buvait un verre.

* * *

Arthur avait 23 ans. il était craint et respecté, puissant et sûr de lui. Il collectionnait les conquêtes, prenait du bon temps, et était presque devenu le roi des pirates. Personne n'avait jamais pu le battre.

Il pensait que cette vie lui suffisait.

Un soir pourtant il fit un rêve. Comme un appel dans son esprit. Ses écailles le brûlèrent légèrement. Un manque se faisait douloureusement sentir en lui.

_Il était, malgré toutes ses conquêtes, désespérément seul._

_Son corps réclamait son élu, son compagnon._

Il serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas passer tout son temps à le chercher, il avait tant d'aventures qui l'attendaient, tant de choses à découvrir. Il cherchait quand même, espérant malgré lui sentir la présence tant désirée. Mais il savait que, même s'il le croisait, il ne saurait pas forcement que ça serait lui.

Et un jour, il entendit parler d'une légende. Une île où l'on sacrifiait, tous les vingts ans, un jeune vierge au dragon des mers. Un temple dirigeait la grande ville. Il devait y avoir des richesses...

_Il décida de mettre le cap vers cette île._

_Ces trésors seraient à lui, comme tous les autres._

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Francis

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure, UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Partie II: Francis**

* * *

On lui avait raconté une légende. Sur une île, une fois tout les 20 ans, on sacrifiait à la mer un jeune vierge le plus pur possible. Ce sacrifice grandissait dans un temple, isolé du monde, afin de garder sa pureté. Cette île était leur prochaine cible. Arthur, debout sur le bastingage regardait la terre à l'horizon. Ce temple devait contenir des richesses. Son navires contenaient assez d'hommes pour piller ce port riche. Sans compter le temple. Tout cela serait bientôt à lui, et peut-être pourrait-il trouver un peu de plaisir également?

Arthur Kirkland eut un rictus affamé. Sous l'ombre créée par son tricorne, son sourire dévoila deux crocs qui disparurent tout aussi vite. Une main gantée se posa sur la garde de son épée. Il sillonnait les mers depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait 17 ans. Et il était déjà, à 23 ans, un terrible pirate, capitaine d'un bateau magique. Il était d'une nature particulière, et cachait bien cette particularité. Tout le monde le craignait et plus personne n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il inspirait la crainte et le respect. Personne n'osait lui tenir tête. Il tira sur son gant, dévoilant une main dont le dos était orné par un étrange losange émeraude. La pierre brillait et il sourit.

Ces gens ne sauraient jamais ce qui allaient abattre sur eux, ce qui allait les laisser désespérés. Ils verraient peut-être un signe de la colère du dragon des mers. Quelle blague. Un dragon n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui offre un joyau pur et vierge, il le prenait quand il voulait. Cela devait être une sorte de religion un peu folle.

_Tiens, et s'il prenait le sacrifice pour s'amuser un peu? En plus cette possible proie titillait sa curiosité. Un être aussi pur devait être savoureux à pervertir._

Il donna quelques ordres pour préparer l'attaque. Tout était fin prêt. Ces gens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus depuis la mer et le ciel. Il écarta les bras et une vive lumière l'entoura, tandis qu'il s'envolait à l'aide de ses deux ailes et bientôt un dragon vert émeraude grimpa dans les airs, fouettant l'air de ses grandes ailes. Il attendit que le navire soit presque arrivé au port pour fondre en piqué sur la ville, crachant un torrent de feu. Il aimait semer ainsi la panique, il se sentait fort et craint. Délicieusement puissant.

Il enflamma de nombreux bâtiment, rugissant pour déclencher les cris de peur, les mouvements de panique. Il voyait la foule qui se dispersait, qui criait. Tout cela était follement amusant. Il arriva bientôt au dessus du temple. Il ne fallait pas le brûler, il y avait des choses à prendre à l'intérieur. Il se posa, reprenant sa forme humaine.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et murmura, d'une voix onctueuse «Quelle belle ville c'était...toutes les richesses seront à moi.» Ce temple sentait l'or et les pierres précieuses à plein nez. Il se frotta les mains, ricanant. Et regarda ses hommes qui le rejoignaient, criant de joie face à cette victoire. La ville, désertée par ses habitants, était à eux. Il les envoya piller le temple. Tandis qu'il regardait ses hommes, une odeur délicieuse parvint à son nez. Une odeur de lys, une odeur sucrée. Son cœur fit un bond et il se tourna, soudain à l'affût. Il vit une silhouette derrière les arbres. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il se les lécha, affamé d'avance. «Tiens, tiens...qu'avons nous là? Tu ne t'es pas enfui comme les autres?».

La silhouette surgit des arbres, brandissant un poignard. Arthur siffla et fit un mouvement rapide, attrapant le poignet du jeune homme et collant le corps frêle contre le sien. L'arme tomba au sol, inutile. La chaleur de son captif, son odeur et la douceur de ses cheveux l'émoustillait terriblement. Il se pencha et huma le cou. Il était un peu plus jeune que lui, et était vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et bleu. Il tremblait contre lui et sa peur amusait beaucoup Arthur.

«Tiens un jeune vierge..» Il inspira l'odeur de sa peau, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. «Quelle bonne odeur...» Puis un petit rire arriva aux oreilles du jeune en tunique, le capitaine gloussait, sa main s'aventurant sous la tunique pour caresser la peau douce «Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais une fille mon mignon.» Il était beau, pur et ignorant dans ce domaine vu ses réactions. Un être délicieux pour lui. Son odeur lui tournait presque la tête. «Si chaste et pur...» souffla l'homme dans un souffle, ses lèvres frôlant doucement la peau de sa victime. «Tu me donne envie de te souiller.» Oui il voulait le posséder, le faire sien. Un désir violent lui brûlait les reins. Il se contint. Un être si pur méritait une séance complète, un apprentissage du plaisir. Et il aurait l'honneur d'être dépucelé par Arthur Kirkland. «Tu es à moi mon joli...à moi.» il s'étonna de cette soudaine possessivité. Mais mit ça sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas prit du bon temps depuis un petit moment.

Son prisonnier eut un gémissement de terreur et se débattit, lui écrasant même le pied mais Arthur ricana, mordant la peau du cou jusqu'à laisser une marque. Puis il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de son captif et souffla «Dis moi mon mignon, tu étais dans le temple non? Serais-tu le sacrifice vierge et pur qu'ils voulaient offrir au dragon des mers?»

Il prit le menton de l'autre blond entre ses doigts et lui lécha la joue, cueillant une larme qui roulait sur la peau. Mélangé au désir, un sentiment de douceur l'envahit. Et il posa un baiser sur cette même joue, avant de chuchoter de nouveau à l'oreille du plus jeune «Ce sera un plaisir pour moi te t'entraîner dans la débauche. De souiller ta pureté. De faire de toi un adepte du plaisir.»

Et sans attendre un mot de plus, il le souleva et le jeta en travers de son épaule, indifférent à ses mouvements de panique et à ses insultes. Au contraire il eut un petit rire «Tu as du répondant, j'aime ça.» Il retourna tranquillement à son navire. Son captif cessa de lutter et poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Il avait compris que tout était vain. Entrant dans sa cabine, il le jeta sur son lit et le dévora mieux du regard.

Il avait de beaux yeux bleus saphir, une peau pâle et des boucles blondes. Il était fin, mais ne semblait pas très musclé. Normal s'il avait passé toute sa vie dans un temple à ne rien faire d'autre que lire ou étudier.

«N'ai pas l'air si terrifié. Dis toi que tu as remplis ta tâche. Tu devais être sacrifier au dragon des mers non? Je suis un dragon. Parfait dans ce cas non?»

Il sortit, le laissant en paix pour le moment. Le désir qui le tenaillait devrait attendre. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Il observa ses hommes qui remontaient à bords, avec des richesses. Il fronça les sourcils quand son second ramena deux enfants. «qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Regardez les capitaine. Ils sont comme vous.»

Arthur vit en effet une écaille sur la main de l'un et une sur la joue de l'autre. Sûrement les enfants d'un dragon qui avait été de passage en ville. Le sang du dragon était plus fort que celui d'humain. Les enfants étaient donc des dragons. Ils étaient habillés de tunique blanche et verte. L'un avait les cheveux bruns, semblant avoir 5 ans et l'autre les avaient châtains et bouclés, d'environ 4 ans. Ils étaient indéniablement frères.

«Où étaient-ils?

- Dans une pièce du temple. Un serviteur m'a dit qu'ils seraient rendus à leur père le dragon des mers en même temps que serait offert le sacrifice.»

Arthur plissa les yeux. Pauvres gosses. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. «Mettez les quelques part. Je leurs parlerais demain. J'ai autre chose à faire aujourd'hui.»

Les petits regardaient le capitaine, les yeux écarquillés, sentant son aura écrasante. Ils n'osèrent rien dire et baissèrent la tête, silencieux. Le second les emmena, sans un mot.

Bien vite le bateau leva l'ancre et quitta le port, s'enfonçant dans une brume surgit de nul part. Ils naviguèrent un bon moment. Personne ne savait comment le capitaine faisait mais leur navire faisait parfois de grandes distances en un temps record.

_Personne ne pouvait les prendre en chasse._

* * *

Arthur, après avoir jeté l'ancre dans une cachette, retourna dans sa cabine et sourit, amusé. Son captif s'était endormi sur son lit. Il enleva son manteau rouge et son tricorne, les posant sur la chaise de son bureau. Il retira ensuite ses bottes et s'assit sur le lit. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue, suivant du doigt le contour du menton. Ce visage était doux et fin, agréable à regarder, les paupières closes étaient bordées de longs cils. Il était imberbe, sans doute à cause de e besoin de conservation de sa pureté ces hommes avaient rasés les poils qui étaient signe de puberté. Quels crétins.

Soudain le bel endormi ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri, reculant jusqu'à heurter la paroi du navire. Il tremblait de peur, ce qui amusa follement Arthur.

«Je vois que tu t'es mis à l'aise mon joli.»

Le concerné tenta de reculer d'avantage «Restez loin de moi démon.»

Arthur gloussa et l'attrapa, l'attirant vers lui, posant son front contre le sien «Hahaha...C'est tout? Tu étais plus vindicatif tout à l'heure.» Il prit le menton de son prisonnier entre ses doigts. Ses yeux verts étaient presque hypnotiques. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, le plaquant presque contre la couche. «Tu es vraiment à mon goût mon joli. Et penser que tu es..» il se lécha les lèvres, le regard brillant «...une beauté pure.» Il passa ses mains sous la tunique, caressant la peau laiteuse «Personne ne t'as touché avant moi...tu es intact.» Une vague brûlante de désir enflamma ses reins et il se lécha les lèvres, se demandant d'où venait ce besoin brûlant.

Il retira sa chemise, et surprit le regard curieux de son futur amant sur ses cicatrices et ses écailles. Il eut un sourire «Surpris?» il posa un doigt sur une de ses écailles «Rien n'est plus solide que ça...tu veux toucher?

- Non.

- Hooo t'es pas drôle.» D'un habile coup de poignard, le capitaine déchira la tunique, dévoilant un torse vierge de toute marque. Il posa une main chaude sur la peau. «Ton coeur bat comme celui d'un lapin affolé.» il pencha la tête de côté. «Détend toi, je te promets que ça sera très agréable pour toi. Pas la peine d'être si tendu. Tous mes amants en redemandent tu sais...

- Vous êtes sur le point d'abuser de moi et vous voudriez que je sois docile?»

Le capitaine éclata de rire, un rire clair et franc. Puis il regarda son captif avec convoitise. Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de Francis, il chuchota d"une voix chaude. «Je ne vais pas te violer. Je vais t'apprendre le plaisir, je vais te transformer en un être suppliant qui se tordra sous moi en geignant ''_Captain''._ Il lécha la joue de son prisonnier, pinçant un bourgeon de chaire, sa peau nu frottant contre celle de l'autre. «Tu me suppliera de te dépuceler mon joli, et tu aimeras ça.

- Jamais.

L'autre lui cracha au visage. Restant d'un calme terrifiant, le pirate s'essuya et regarda son captif, un large sourire aux lèvres «Tu sais quoi? Tu me plaît de plus en plus Te faire mien sera un grand plaisir.» Il mordit la peau du cou, la suçant et caressant les flancs doux de ses mains, se collant à lui autant que possible. Et il lui chuchota, de cette même voix rauque «Mais pour te punir de ton impertinence, je vais user de ma magie pour faire en sorte que...» Il pinça à nouveau la pointe rose, jouant avec de ses doigts «...tu ne supporte jamais plus d'être possédé par un autre que moi.» Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur avide et il se pencha sur son prisonnier. «Leçon numéro 1...» Il s'empara de la bouche de l'autre blond, le plaquant sans hésiter au lit. Il posa ses mains sur les flancs nu de son amant, les caressant doucement. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Parvenant à ses fins, il explora l'antre chaude, jouant avec la langue de l'autre qui se débattait désespérément.

Quand son captif le mordit, il se recula, léchant le sang avec amusement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage rougie, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux en bataille. Une vague de désir le submergea et il attrapa les poignets du jeune homme, les maintenant au dessus de sa tête d'une main. «Reste tranquille chéri. Et sois gentil d'accord?» il l'embrassa à nouveau, s'amusant de voir que l'autre était presque tétanisé. Avait-il prit ses paroles comme une menace? Intéressant.

Il quitta la bouche de son amant pour s'en prendre au cou, le léchant et le mordant, laissant de nombreuses marques. Il attrapa son ceinturon et attacha les poignets de son captif pour explorer le corps magnifique de ses deux mains, cherchant les zones sensibles. «Tu as un corps parfait mon joli...» il fronça les sourcils «...au fait...dis moi ton nom.

- Non.» fit l'autre d'un air buté, détournant la tête.

«Ha...voyons voir ça...» il ricana et glissa la main entre les cuisses de son partenaire. Celui-ci eut un cri étranglé. «Quelle sensibilité...un vrai plaisir pour moi...» chantonna le pirate, sa main s'activant tranquillement, faisant gémir l'autre, qui avait fermé les yeux. «T'entendre gémir m'excite beaucoup tu sais?» Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant haleter. «Allez sois un bon garçon, dis moi ton nom...» Sa bouche attrapa une pointe de chair, faisant gémir l'autre qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

«F...Francis.

- Tu vois quand tu veux...» Il plongea sa langue dans le nombril, pinçant des zones sensibles de ses doigts. Après de longues minutes de tortures, il arracha le pantalon qu'il jeta au sol, suivi du reste. «Ils te rasaient totalement?»

Le rouge aux joues, Francis lui lança un regard noir. Arthur gloussa et l'embrassa avant de lui souffler à l'oreille «Tu seras bien avec moi mon mignon, l'aventure...les trésors.» Il enleva ce qui couvrait ses jambes et sourit. «Si tu es un bon garçon, tout ira bien...» il détacha les poignets de son prisonnier et souffla «touche moi mon joli...»

Francis déglutit et leva les mains, les posant avec hésitation sur le torse musclé du pirate, suivant le tracé d'une cicatrice d'un doigt. Arthur sourit, satisfait et rapprocha le plus jeune de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. L'autre était timide et soudain, un de ses doigts passa sur une écaille. Francis la trouva très chaude, et fut surpris du gémissement rauque qui parvint à ses oreilles. Il sursauta en voyant le regard embué et brûlant du pirate, ses pupilles étaient même désormais fendues comme celles des chats. Que s'était-il passé? Il avait juste touché cette écaille et l'autre semblait entre plus prêt à le dévorer. Arthur eut un grognement rauque, une brume flottait dans son esprit et il fondit sur son amant, prêt à le rendre fou de désir et à le posséder.

* * *

Arthur, dans son lit, l'air frais rafraîchissant son corps trempé de sueur. Il reprenait son souffle, savourant l'impression d'être repu. Cependant il avait totalement épuisé son amant, et l'avait forcé à le faire trois fois. Il en avait perdu conscience à la fin. Jamais il n'avait été aussi affamé avec un amant. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la passion brûlante qui l'avait submergé.

_Il tenta de se souvenir._

_Il ne s'en rappelait pas._

En tout cas, il avait trouvé une perle. Il était souvent un peu frustré avec ses amants, comme si il manquait quelque chose. Ici il se sentait repu. Ce Francis allait rester dans son lit pour un long moment.

Il regarda l'endormi qui était blotti sur lui-même, frissonnant. Ses yeux s'adoucirent et il l'attira contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Encore une fois, cela l'étonna...il n'était jamais câlin pourtant.

_Une pensée lui vint._

_Et il la repoussa._

_Ce n'était pas possible...ce serait trop bien tombé._

_Il vérifierait la nuit suivante._

Francis avait fait semblant de dormir, étourdi par la nuit que le pirate lui avait fait subir. Son dos lui faisait mal. Son cou aussi, l'autre n'avait pas arrêté de mordre et de sucer la peau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Le pirate lui tournait le dos, et la peau pâle était également marqué de cicatrices. Mais, suivant la colonne vertébrale, il y avait trois losanges émeraudes, les mêmes que sur le dos de ses mains, et d'autres aux niveaux de ses hanches et une à chaque épaules.

_Des écailles?_

«La vue te plaît?» Francis sursauta et recula, son dos heurtant la paroi du navire. Le pirate s'assit sur le lit, le regardant avec un air narquois «Déjà réveillé?

- Ca vous pose une problème?

- Je suis admiratif devant tes capacités de récupération. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'évanouit de plaisir entre mes mains. Tu as eu l'air d'aimer ça!»

Francis détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Le pirate sourit et lui attrapa le menton, se penchant vers lui «Alors mon mignon, heureux?

- Je m'appelle Francis, pas ''mon mignon''. Arrêtez avec ce surnom. Je ne suis pas votre chose.»

L'autre ricana et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, s'écartant et enfilant son manteau rouge, attrapant ensuite son tricorne «Je suis Arthur Kirkland...le terrible pirate, roi des mers.»Il eut une révérence moqueuse. «Tu devrais me remercier mon précieux Francis...grâce à moi tu évite le sacrifice et tu gagne une vie d'aventure, avec des nuits délicieuses entre mes mains, tu devrais être heureux de ton sort.»

Le captif détourna la tête, bien décidé à ne pas céder «Je...Je ne vous ai rien demandé!»

Le rire du capitaine résonna longtemps dans la cabine.

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. Élu du Dragon

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure, UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Partie III: Élu du Dragon**

* * *

Francis tournait en rond dans la cabine, vêtu d'habits de pirate. Ce foutu Kirkland lui avait donné des vêtements. Encore heureux. Et il lui avait interdit de sortir de sa cabine. Mais Francis étouffait dans cette pièce. Regarder le lit lui rappelait la nuit et il avait alors des douleurs dans le bas du dos. Ce type était un vrai sauvage, un obsédé. Il le traitait comme un trophée.

Francis ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la nuit qui avait précédé. L'autre avait prit ce qu'il voulait sans se soucier de ce que lui voulait, il avait abusé de lui...et pire que tout, avait fait preuve de énormément de douceur à son égard.

Il ne connaissait rien dans ce domaine. Personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il s'était touché une fois mais on l'avait surpris et sévèrement puni. Le souvenir de la baguette de bambou s'abattant sur ses paumes était encore frais, et ils lui avaient attaché les mains pendant deux jours. Et il avait échappé de peu à la ceinture de chasteté. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait fait de mal, personne ne lui avait expliqué. Il ne connaissait pas son corps.

Il se souvenait aussi du changement qui avait eu lieu quand il avait touché l'écaille au niveau du cœur. Elle était douce et brûlante, et le pirate avait semblé encore plus énergique après.

_C'était sans doute une zone érogène._

_Il fallait se souvenir de ne plus y toucher...mais si l'autre l'y obligeait, il serait bien forcé. _

Secouant la tête, il tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Peut-être devrait-il attendre d'être dans un port pour tenter de fuir? Une petite voix lui souffla que le capitaine l'enfermerait probablement pour ne pas prendre de risque. Serrant les dents, il détourna la tête, pensif.

Il en avait assez d'être enfermé, il voulait respirer de l'air frais. Et tant pis pour cet arrogant personnage.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, inspirant avec bonheur l'air frais. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la rambarde et regarda l'océan. Cette grande étendue bleu qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Il l'avait souvent vu depuis la fenêtre du temple. Mais n'avait jamais pu s'en approcher, confiné dans le bâtiment. Être sur ce bateau donnait une impression de liberté, une bouffée d'air frais, transporté par une brise douce aux odeurs salées. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il était libre, même s'il était encore les griffes d'un autre dragon. Son destin était devenu incertain, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pensif, il n'entendit pas des pas derrière lui et sursauta quand une main gantée s'abattit sur son épaule. Il fut retourné et plongea dans deux orbes émeraudes. Les épais sourcils du capitaine étaient froncés.

«Que fais-tu ici?

- J'étouffais dans votre fichue cabine. Où voulez-vous que j'aille?» Il en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il n'était pas une poupée. Et une pensée lui vint. Ce type allait-il le punir pour sa rébellion? Au temple, il était puni à chaque mouvement de révolte et son unique tentative de fuite restait gravée dans sa mémoire tant la punition avait été dure.

Arthur plissa les yeux et souffla «Ne t'approche pas de mes hommes, ils n'oseraient pas te toucher mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.»

Francis préféra hocher la tête, se réjouissant de cette petite victoire. Il pouvait rester sur le pont, et pourrait regarder la mer autant qu'il voulait. «Je peux leur parler?» Si il ne parlait qu'à ce foutu dragon, le temps allait être long.

Le capitaine grogna «Tu peux parler à mes frères...eux se tiendront bien.» Et s'ils osaient quelques chose, une humiliation devant tout l'équipage devrait les calmer. Il se détourna, cherchant ses aînés du regard pour en faire venir un ici. Visiblement son prisonnier voulait parler à quelqu'un et lui n'avait (malheureusement) pas le temps. Il devait rester à la barre, on arrivait dans une région pleine de rapides et de tourbillons.

«Carwyn!» Cria-t-il, faisant un geste impérieux de sa main libre. Il le vit approcher et se tourna à nouveau vers Francis, levant son autre main, arrachant le gant de ses dents, pour lui caresser la joue. «Ces vêtements te vont bien mon mignon...

- Arrêtez avec ça!» Il voulut repousser la main et ses doigts caressèrent accidentellement le losange vert sur le dos de la main. Arthur se figea, ouvrant de grands yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Un simple contact avait été si agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea un regard profond vers son captif. Celui-ci frissonna sous l'intensité de ces yeux. Il rougit malgré lui et détourna la tête, sentant la main du capitaine se retirer.

Carwyn avait assisté à l'échange, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Puis un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il fit «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi frérot?» Il fit un sourire à Francis, le saluant d'un signe de tête.

«Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sois utile!» Et il partit à grands pas, son manteau rouge claquant dans le vent.

L'autre dragon se tourna vers Francis et fit «Il a son petit caractère hein?» Il eut un petit rire et fit, se caressant le menton d'un air amusé «Il est souvent intenable.

- J'ai vu ça. Sa perversité ne connaît pas de limites.

- C'est souvent le cas avec un dragon sans compagnon. Ils cherchent leur élu, et trouvent réconfort avec des inconnus. Mais rien ne les apaise. Ils ne seront jamais totalement repu sans leur élu.»

Francis s'étouffa devant cette phrase. Son geôlier lui avait pourtant semblé bien avide. Il l'avait littéralement épuisé. Il rougit en se souvenant qu'il avait perdu conscience avant même que ça soit fini. L'autre avait du bien rire. «Il était insatiable, en effet...»

Carwyn haussa un sourcil, amusé. Si il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu...si Arthur avait bien réagit quand Francis avait touché son écaille...alors c'est qu'il avait trouvé son élu. Mais il ne devait pas être au courant. Comment le dire sans l'effrayer? Il réfléchit. «Quand il trouvera son élu, il ne se préoccupera plus que de lui et de personne d'autre.

- Merveilleux, j'en serais débarrassé. Comment il saura que c'est lui?» Il eut soudain un doute et un frisson le parcourut. Il eut presque peur d'entendre la réponse. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, il était piégé pour un bon moment.

«Il réagit quand son élu touche ses écailles. En plein moment d'un moment de passion, cela décuplera sa passion. Sinon ça peut déclencher du plaisir, du bien-être, ou juste le faire frissonner.» Il fut presque désolé pour le captif en le voyant trembler. Cela devait être dur d'apprendre qu'il était bon pour rester avec le capitaine pour un bon moment, voir pour toujours. Il se racla la gorge et reprit, fuyant le regard de l'autre «Il se montre passionné avec cet élu, possessif, et très protecteur.»

Francis se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait être l'élu de ce débauché? De cet être qui avait abusé de lui...même s'il ne pouvait affirmer avoir été totalement fermé à ces avances. Mais il avait indéniablement réagit quand il avait touché ses écailles. La nuit dernière et il y a quelques minutes. «Tu sais alors?

- Désolé. Mais tu sais, Arthur n'est pas si horrible que ça. Il est juste très seul...» Un être si doux et pur comme compagnon, son petit frère avait vraiment de la chance. Carwyn l'enviait presque. Il soupira et continua «il y a plusieurs choses à savoir. Un dragon n'aime pas être dominé. Tu seras toujours en dessous. Excuses-moi d'être si cru mais c'est comme ça.» Il ricana en voyant la rougeur du visage de son désormais beau-frère «Les dragons ont aussi des périodes de...''chaleur'' on va dire...dans ces moments là...n'approche personne d'autre que lui, ne parle à personne d'autre que lui tant que ses yeux seront rouges. Même moi. Seul notre mère pourrait t'approcher sans conséquences. Mais je t'en dirais plus quand ce moment-là arrivera.» Il allait le traumatiser s'il lui disait en détail la chose. Il était déjà bien pâle. Il se sentait bien mal, ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer ça...et Arthur qui ne pigeait rien. Mais son cadet ne prendrait pas de gants pour lui annoncer ça...ou omettrait des choses.

«Et moi, je n'ai rien à dire? Je dois me soumettre à mon destin?

- Un dragon ne laissera jamais partir son élu. Autant qu'habituer à lui...» C'était dur. Mais...il n'avait plus qu'à apprendre à connaître Arthur. Il avait de longues années, voir décennies devant lui. Il n'était peut-être pas temps de lui dire que son frère, comme lui-même, était immortel, allait vivre plusieurs siècles. Que cette apparence juvénile allait rester pour de longues années.

Francis serra les dents, le cœur douloureux. L'impression d'être prisonnier s'accentua. Il ne pourrait jamais quitter ce fichu bateau? Serait obligé de supporter les assauts de ce pervers encore longtemps? Le souvenir des paroles ''tu ne supporteras jamais d'être possédé par un autre que moi'' lui revint à la mémoire. Il bluffait n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas...l'enchaîner comme ça? Si tel était le cas, il était encore plus prisonnier...incapable de se refaire une vie s'il parvenait à s'échapper. Il murmura «Il y a d'autres bonnes nouvelles ou c'est tout?» il avait conscience d'être amer, désagréable mais il n'y pouvait rien. Comment pouvait-il être heureux dans ces conditions?

L'autre ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il haussa les épaules «Comment dire...» Il rougit, se disant que, vraiment...ça aurait été à sa mère d'expliquer ça à Francis, pas à lui. C'était terriblement gênant. Il n'était pas à l'aise de parler de ça. «...La semence du dragon a des...vertus.

- Quoi? Tu vas me dire qu'il peut me mettre enceint?»

Carwyn toussota, préférant ne pas dire que ça pourrait arriver un jour, sous certaine conditions. Il détourna le regard, jetant un œil vers son frère qui les couvait d'un œil jaloux depuis le gouvernail, en pleine discussion avec Alister. Il regarda à nouveau l'élu de son cadet et soupira, cherchant ses mots «...Non mais, après plusieurs fois...et s'il mélange son sang au tiens...tu verras des écailles apparaître sur sa peau. Et s'il touche tes écailles...il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi.» Comment c'était difficile de dire cela à un jeune homme innocent, ne connaissant rien à cela. Il omit aussi de lui dire que s'il n'était pas l'élu d'Arthur, le sang de ce dernier le ferait tomber malade (mais ne le tuerait pas). Il ne voulait pourtant pas gérer un...voir deux dragons en chaleur sur le navire...l'aura de son cadet, la veille, avait flamboyé...et seuls d'autres dragons pouvaient la sentir...et ce qu'il avait ressenti était obligatoirement l'union avec son élu.

Francis regarda l'eau, le cœur serré. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il avait peur de son avenir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière le hantait encore, et il en avait toujours peur. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu autant...il rougit à cette pensée...aimer ça. Il aurait préféré se jeter à l'eau que d'avouer que l'homme qui l'avait dominé, fort et musclé, la peau bronzée avec de fines gouttelettes de sueurs coulant sur celle-ci, ses yeux verts brillants et ses cheveux couleur sable collant à ses tempes...était magnifique. Mais il ne tomberait pas dans le piège...il ne serait pas un jouet sexuel. Et il s'échapperait.

Carwyn lui jeta un coup d'oeil, comme s'il devinait ses pensées et signala, l'air de rien «Ne pense pas à fuir...maintenant qu'il t'a eu une fois, il te retrouveras toujours. Rien ne sépare un dragon de son élu...

- Mais je ne veux pas être son foutu compagnon! Je le déteste!» Même si quelque part, cet homme l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il se moquait de lui, le taquinait, ne cessait de le toucher. Et son regard le déstabilisait.

«C'est vrai qu'il est intenable en ce moment...mais après quelques nuits, il se calmera et deviendra plus câlin.»

Francis détourna la tête. Il n'en avait cure. Il ne donnerait rien à ce reptile, et surtout pas son cœur. D'ailleurs l'autre ne semblait vouloir que son corps. Il ne voyait pas comment il s'habituerait à cette vie. Il avait quitté sa cage dorée pour une autre. Et là non plus il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de fuir si l'autre pouvait le retrouver n'importe où.

* * *

Arthur entra dans la pièce où se trouvait les petits. Le plus vieux lui lança un regard noir. Il se mit devant son frère, gonflant sa petite poitrine et criant «Laisse mon frère tranquille méchant!» siffla-t-il en montrant les poings. Ses yeux verts brillaient de colère et ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés. Il avait de gros sourcils comme ceux d'Arthur et sa peau était assez dorée. Son cadet avait une peau plus pâle, des cheveux châtains bouclés comme une toison de mouton et il avait des yeux bleus, surmontés d'épais sourcils également. Il avait tout deux des ensembles vert et blanc semblable à l'habit que portait Francis. Chacun avait un bracelet avec un dragon des mer gravé dessus. Le plus vieux avait une écaille vert foncée sur la joue droite et on en devinait une autre à la jonction de la poitrine et du cou. Quand il leva ses poings, Arthur vit qu'il en avait sur chaque dos de main. Son frère en avait aussi sur les mains et on en voyait une sur sa cheville, ainsi qu'une sur le front.

Arthur plissa les yeux et analysa leur aura. Elles avaient quelque chose de familier. De terriblement familier. Il s'accroupit pour être à la taille du petit et lui fit un sourire «Comment t'appelles tu mon garçon?»

Devant cette gentillesse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'enfant eut une hésitation et regarda son frère. Puis il fixa le capitaine. «Jack. Et lui c'est Alexander.»

Arthur lui sourit et retira son gant, montrant l'écaille au petit. «Tu vois? Je suis comme toi.

- Tu es un dragon des mers?

- Non, pas des mers...et toi non plus. Sinon tes écailles seraient dans les tons bleus. Ce vert est trop foncé.»

Jack eut l'air perdu «Mais dans le temple, ils ont dit...» il semblait ne pas comprendre, et se mordit la lèvre, perdu.

«Ils se sont trompés!» Arthur tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin qui lui jeta un regard agacé «tu n'a aucune idée de qui est ton père?

- Il est passé dans l'île et je suis né. Il est revenu un an après et Alex est né!» Jack se mordit la lèvre et ajouta, des larmes soudaines aux yeux «...on m'a dit que j'étais maudit à ma naissance mais quand Alex est né...les gens ont dit que nous étions des enfants du dragon et qu'on devait être rendu à papa avec le sacrifice!»

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Cette aura était terriblement familière. Une odeur qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était une aura familiale. Un de ses frères? A peine eut-il pensé à ça que il en fut certain. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Carwyn était un rêveur qui cherchait son élu sans se préoccuper des autres, se soulageant juste avec sa main. Edwyn voyageait tout seul d'îles en continent. Et Alister avait également voyagé avant de rejoindre son équipage. Donc c'était l'un de ses frères roux. «Je crois savoir qui est votre père. C'est peut-être un de mes frères...

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Votre aura est semblable à celles des membres de ma famille.» Il alla à grands pas et ouvrit la porte, criant «ALISTER! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.» Si c'était lui, il allait lui flanquer ses responsabilité dans les bras. Et si c'était Edwyn...leur futur oncle favori allait devoir jouer son rôle! Que ça lui plaise ou non. Il suffisait de comparer les auras. Et il aurait sa réponse.

* * *

Arthur entra dans sa cabine, épuisé. Alister n'était pas le père...c'était donc Edwyn. Il allait le retrouver et lui donner les petits. Et il avait intérêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Où il se ferait à nouveau humilier dans un combat de dragon. Arthur ricana à cette pensée. Il posa ses yeux sur son captif qui lui tournait le dos, étendu sur son lit. Retirant son tricorne, il le posa sur son bureau, enlevant son manteau rouge. Ses doutes étaient toujours là. Il fallait qu'il essaie. Qu'il soit fixé. Il frémissait d'impatience malgré lui. Il voulait savoir si cet être délicieux était son élu. Si ce corps si doux était uniquement sien. Se léchant les lèvres il s'assit au bord du lit, et retira sa chemise blanche.

Puis il attrapa la main fine de Francis et y posa un baiser aussi doux qu'il put. «J'ai à te parler, regarde moi.»

L'autre se retourna et lui lança un regard peu engageant qui fit glousser de rire Arthur. Il sourit et murmura, doucement «Touche moi!»

Sous le regard perçant, Francis obéit, frissonnant. Sa main se posa sur le torse et il fit à quel point il était musclé. A quel point cette peau était douce malgré ce qu'était cette personne.

«C'est ça...caresse moi. Touche mes écailles...» murmura le pirate, fermant à demi les yeux.

Il frissonna quand l'index de son amant suivit le contour d'un des losanges émeraude. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Francis, craignant d'échauffer le pirate, alla doucement, caressant doucement les écailles, presque tendrement. Le corps de l'autre se détendit et il posa sa tête contre l'épaule vêtu de son captif, inspirant avec plaisir son odeur si agréable.

«Tu sens bon...

- Je dois puer la sueur oui. Et vous aussi.»

Arthur gloussa et chuchota, avec amusement «On arrivera à un port demain, on pourra prendre un bain. Mais je parlais de ton aura...elle sent divinement bon.» Un parfin de lys et d'autres fleurs, qui évoquait la nature. Arthur la savourait avec plaisir.

Francis frémit. Il essaya de continuer ses légères caresses pour que le capitaine oublie toutes envies de plaisir ce soir. Il n'en avait pas envie et espérait le détourner de ces pensées. Il appuya sur une écaille du dos, faisant s'arquer l'autre qui gémit légèrement de bien-être. Il se pressa plus contre son prisonnier, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

Son corps se détendait sous les caresses, les muscles noués s'apaisaient. Un petit bâillement arriva aux oreilles de Francis qui vit deux petits crocs dans la bouche de ce fichu dragon.

Arthur se pelotonna contre son amant, le serrant contre lui. «Ne t'arrête pas...continue.» il se sentait si bien, était dans un doux brouillard et était complètement détendu.

Francis passa la main sur l'écaille de la hanche à sa portée et remonta le long du dos. Les écailles étaient chaudes et si douces. Et la réaction était totalement différentes de la veille.

Un petit bruit parvint à ses oreilles et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-ce donc?

Un instant plus tard, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire...ce pirate...ce dragon si impressionnant qui devait écumer les mers, qui avait détruit sa ville et avait ''abusé'' de lui...cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas...ronronnait.

_Les dragons ronronnaient. _

_D'accord. _

Il soupira quand l'autre ne nicha plus contre lui en soupirant, ce petit bruit parvenant toujours à ses oreilles.

Il avait presque envie de la taquiner mais préférait ne pas briser l'instant, ne pas gâcher ce moment de paix ou réveiller l'envie de son geôlier.

Un certain bien-être finit par l'envahir lui aussi, et il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par ce petit bruit bien agréable à l'oreille.

* * *

Arthur se réveilla de très bonne humeur, le corps agréablement détendu. Son amant avait décidément des mains merveilleuses. Il allait lui apprendre à masser, ce serait alors divins. Mais il avait confirmation de ses doutes. C'était bien son élu. Le sien. A lui seul.

Il se pencha et embrassa son compagnon sur la joue, avant de se redresser, ses yeux verts dévorant le corps frêle sous lui. Il avait besoin de plus de nourriture et d'un peu d'exercice. Et puis le lien arrangerait ça.

_Il fallait le faire maintenant. _

_Tout en lui l'exigeait. _

Délicatement il prit la main de son amant et l'embrassa. Ses crocs sortirent et il fit une toute petite plaie à la paume. Sa langue recueillit une goutte de sang carmin. Il frémit. Il leva sa propre main et s'infligea une plaie semblable. Aussi doucement que possible il plaqua les deux blessures l'une contre l'autre pour mêler leur sang.

_Le sang du dragon était le plus fort._

_Il transformerait son doux élu, petit à petit. _

Arthur se lécha les lèvres, comme affamé. Comme il était impatient de voir les écailles sur la peau laiteuse, pouvoir à son tour jouir d'un pouvoir sur ce corps fragile, pouvoir faire naître désir et chaleur, bien-être et bonheur.

Il rencontra deux orbes saphir embué et sourit «Bonjour mon mignon...

- Vous le faîtes exprès?

- J'avoue que ta moue agacée est très amusante.

- Que faîtes-vous?

- Je mélange nos sang pour créer un lien entre nous. Tu es mon élu, je t'expliquerais ce soir.

- Votre frère m'a déjà expliqué des choses.»

A son grand déplaisir, l'autre ne sembla pas agacé et fit, joyeusement «Pas tout, il y a des parties trop intimes pour que ce puceau en parle.» Arthur se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. «Je prendrais soin de toi. N'ai pas peur. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom si tu le désire.

- Si t'arrête de m'appeler ''mon mignon'', je veux bien coopérer.

- Ça me va mon joli.» Son sourire s'élargit sous le regard noir. «Bon je te laisse...» Il lâcha sa main, et les deux blessures se refermèrent seules comme par magie. «Tu risque d'avoir un peu chaud pendant la journée, comme si tu avais de la fièvre. C'est parfaitement normal, ne t'en fais pas.» il enfila son tricorne et son manteau, sifflotant un air marin et sourit en pensant que l'autre allait certainement avoir une autre sorte de ''chaleur'' pendant la journée. Enfermé dans la cabine, seul, il allait agoniser de frustration et serait bien accueillant ce soir.

Ce fut avec un large sourire aux lèvres qu'il sortit de sa cabine, la refermant soigneusement à clé derrière lui. Et qu'il ordonna le cap vers l'île du Dragon

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

C'est la fin de la petite histoire avec le Dragon Pirate Arthur Kirkland et son élu Francis. Cependant j'ai l'intention d'écrire des petits ficlets sur l'univers. Et je tiens aussi à signaler que si l''univers vous inspire vous pouvez écrire dessus, je prête l'idée du Arthur!dragon et de son compagnon. Ils ne mordent pas, promis.


	4. Écaille

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure, UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Écaille**

* * *

Francis se réveilla ce matin-là assez fébrile, il avait chaud et sa peau le démangeait au niveau du ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Arthur qui dormait comme un bienheureux, et souleva sa chemise pour voir ce qui le gênait. Il sentait quelque chose, et un sentiment de malaise l'envahit tandis qu'il jetait un œil craintif sur son ventre.

_Une écaille._

_D'un bleu azur magnifique, un losange qui ornait sa peau au dessus de son nombril._

Son cœur se mit à battre. Il connaissait les écailles. Les enfants lui avaient montré les leurs si souvent, et puis il avait suffisamment vu celles de Kirkland. Et il avait ce qui se passait quand on les touchait...quand ''le compagnon'' les touchait. Il refusait de se transformer en chose suppliante dans les bras de cet insensible. Il était possible que cela ne provoque que du bien-être mais il en doutait, cela marchait sûrement comme celles du capitaine.

Il sortit du lit, ne sachant que faire. Il avait peur mais refusait de réveiller le pirate pour lui dire son problème. Ce sale pervers allait sans doute en profiter. Et il était suffisamment affolé pour ne pas avoir envie de faire quoique ce soit. L'autre pouvait se montrer intenable et serait tellement heureux de cette apparition qu'il voudrait sans doute ''fêter ça''. Et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il s'habilla et sortit sur le pont, croisant quelques hommes qui étaient déjà debout. Il s'accouda au bastingage, regardant les maisons du port où le bateau était arrimé et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de rassembler ses idées et de ne pas paniquer. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il relativise la situation. Tout irait bien.

_Il ne savait plus où il en était._

Cela faisait deux mois que il avait été arraché à son île.

Et, avec une boule dans la gorge, il se dit que sans les pirates, les enfants et lui seraient sans doute morts. Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion, et Arthur avait été clair, il n'y avait pas de dragon des mers dans la région, et ce n'était pas leur genre de réclamer des sacrifices humains. Tout était donc un mythe. Des dizaines d'innocents avaient été offert à la mer pour rien.

Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

Tout ce dont il avait cru ces dernières années était faux, tout était un mensonge. Sa solitude, l'absence de tendresse, d'amitié, la froideur de ceux qui s'occupaient de lui...tout cela pour rien, pour un mythe. Sa souffrance pour rien. Pour des croyances de bonne femme. Car ce n'était même pas un dieu, ils croyaient vraiment à un dragon des mers. Et tout était faux.

Il essuya une larme d'un geste rageur. Il était plus que ça. Sa langue pouvait se monter acérée. Il ne s'était jamais privé de dire des méchancetés aux hommes du temples quand il était trop malheureux et qu'on l'enfermait encore plus. Il pleurait souvent seul dans son lit, dans la petite chambre si triste et vide qu'il avait tenté, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de remplir de dessins, de fleurs, de petites broderies qu'il faisait lui-même.

Il ne connaissait rien de l'extérieur, seulement la vision de la ville par la fenêtre, avec la mer au loin. Cette mer qu'il haïssait à la longue, songeant que son malheur était à cause d'elle. Il maudissait son destin. Il voulait connaître une vraie vie, il voulait avoir des amis, il voulait s'amuser comme toutes personnes de son âge. Il voulait rire avec d'autres. Il voulait trouver l'amour, fonder une famille, être heureux. Comme tout le monde. Et cela lui était refuser pour...il ne savait même pas pas pourquoi il était choisi parmi tout ceux né durant cette fatidique année.

_Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour être privé d'une famille, d'amis, d'amour? Qu'avait-il commis comme crime pour être destiné à être abandonné dans une barque en pleine mer, près du triangle du dragon?_

Quand les deux enfants l'avaient rejoint, en larmes. Il avait senti la colère, l'indignation l'envahir. Ces enfants n'avaient rien fait non plus. Et on allait les sacrifier eux aussi. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, été persuadé d'être des monstres. Ils pleuraient beaucoup mais Francis ne pouvait pas les approcher souvent. On semblait les craindre à cause des écailles qu'ils avaient sur eux. Il leurs préparait des petits plats mais pouvait rarement leurs parler.

Il avait vécu ses premières années en ne connaissant que les murs blancs de sa petite chambre, les livres de la bibliothèques, et les plantes en pots de la cour carrée. Et rien de plus. Il avait eu accès aux cuisines à une époque pour aider. Avait du apprendre à tisser, à se rendre utile. Comme pour lui donner l'illusion d'une vie. Il entendait certaines personnes dire «A quoi bon lui donner une éducation?» mais un jeune homme s'était entêté et lui avait tout apprit, le regardant avec ces yeux tristes et compatissants. Sans lui, il aurait été inculte, un simple mouton allant au sacrifice sans méfiance.

C'était ça le plus dur à admettre. Ce foutu dragon lui avait sauvé la vie. Avait sauvé les enfants aussi. Et ils étaient tous partis à l'aventure. Le seul bémol était la relation que le pirate lui avait imposé sans rien lui demander d'abord.

Ils étaient liés. Il était le compagnon d'un dragon et se transformait petit à petit pour être comme lui, et vivre à ses côtés pour très longtemps.

_Les dragons..._

Il avait détesté le dragon des mers. Il ne savait rien sur lui mais le haïssait. Mais ça en était un autre qui l'avait tiré de cette vie, qui l'avait emmené avec lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant mais ne li pardonnerait pas de si tôt de lui avoir imposé ça.

Il n'avait rien d'un prince charmant ou quoique ce soit. Il était trop rude, avait le langage trop châtié et ses sourcils étaient bien trop gros. Et les dragons n'étaient jamais gentils dans les contes de fées. Francis savait bien que son histoire était loin d'en être un.

_On aurait presque dit la belle et la bête. Il était retenu par un être mystérieux...sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment un monstre. Le dragon qu'il avait vu dans le ciel était bien trop magnifique pour ça._

Deviendrait-il une créature aussi belle, aussi élégante, qui volerait dans le ciel avec tant d'habileté et d'agilité? Serait-il aussi puissant que Kirkland? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer cela.

Une pensées lui vint. _Quel effet cela faisait-il de voler? De voir la paysage qui défilait sous soi, de se laisser porter par le vent? De voir la beauté du paysage?_

Il se changeait en dragon, il connaîtrait cela un jour ou l'autre. Ses joues rosirent à cette pensée. Cette idée de liberté lui plaisait. Et rendait presque supportable l'idée de vivre avec l'autre pervers. Il n'était peut-être pas si horrible finalement? Quand il se tenait tranquille il était tout à fait supportable et d'une agréable conversation. Si seulement il arrêtait de le provoquer sans cesse. Ils avaient failli en venir aux mains plus d'une fois.

«Bonjour.»

Il sursauta et se retourna. Carwyn s'installa à côté de lui et lui sourit, amical. «Tu semble perturbé, un problème?» Il laissa passer un silence puis ajouta «Si j'en crois ton aura...tu commence à changer.

- J'ai une écaille qui est apparue.» Sa voix avait tremblée légèrement, il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il avait peur et en même temps, il était curieux de cet avenir qui se dessinait devant lui.

Le sourire du dragon s'élargit et il rit doucement avant de dire, d'un ton enjoué «Et bien, félicitation.» Il semblait trouver que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Pour son frère, ça en était certainement une. «Mais tu ne semble pas heureux.

- Comment l'être? Je ne comprends rien.» Il avait vécu dans un monde clos et était tout à coup projeté dans un autre, plus coloré, plus vivant, plein d'aventures et de mystère et il avait du mal à s'y habituer, à réaliser que c'était sa vie désormais. «J'ai aussi l'impression que mes sens sont plus forts qu'avant.» Et ça aussi c'était perturbant d'ailleurs.

«Normal. Ton corps se change, petit à petit...»

Francis le savait, Arthur lui avait déjà expliquer la chose. Mais il ne voulait pas aller le réveiller pour lui dire. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre veuille ''fêter'' l'événement. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Soudain d'humeur rebelle, il se détacha du bastingage et se dirigea vers la passerelle. «Je vais faire un tour en ville. J'étouffe ici.

- Arthur va partir à ta recherche.

- J'ai le droit de le promener quand même non?» lança-t-il, descendant vers la terre ferme, il disparut dans une ruelle et Carwyn se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il y en avait un qui serait de mauvaise humeur. Il espérait que l'autre ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Francis avait le droit de se promener un peu après tout.

Francis marchait dans les rues, observant les boutiques et les maisons avec curiosité. Il n'avait jamais pu se promener en ville avant. Enfin il était descendu à terre une fois mais le dragon était allé le chercher et l'avait traîné jusqu'au bateau. Quel tyran. Il s'arrêta devant une boulangerie, son ventre se mit à gargouiller quand il sentit une odeur de brioche à la viande. Il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et en acheta une. Il mordit dedans la bouchée, savourant le goût merveilleux. Enfermé dans le temple, il ne mangeait jamais de choses aussi délicieuses. Avec cette liberté, il pouvait savourer toutes les choses qu'il voulait. Il s'assit sur le quai, regardant les bateaux en mangeant sa brioche. Il savourait la chaleur du soleil matinale, le brise tiède. Il était seul mais n'était pas inquiet. Après une bonne heure à savourer sa liberté, il retourna au navire, remontant à bord, retournant à la cabine.

Personne. Il eut un sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas vu le capitaine sur le pont. Celui-ci était donc à terre, sans doute en train de le chercher. Un rire lui échappa. Ça ferait les pieds à ce gros lézard. Il alla fouiller dans les réserves pour prendre une pomme et la mordit, retournant tranquillement sur le pont.

«Tu te rebelle?» rit Alister, appuyé au mat. Il se curait les ongles de son poignard, ses cheveux rouges tombant librement sur ses épaules. «Tu pars tout seul, il a piqué une crise et est parti te chercher. Il a parlé de ''pervers dans les ruelles'' et ''d'élu inconscient qui ne sait pas se défendre''.» un large sourire ourla ses lèvres «Tu chercher à le rendre chèvre? C'est bien. Montre lui que tu n'es pas son soumis mais son égal.» il ricana, comme s'il trouvait très drôle ce qu'il disait.

Carwyn ajouta, d'un ton joyeux «Il a sa première écaille.»

Alister ouvrit de grands yeux «Sérieux? Mais...Faut faire une fête! HE LES GARS. LE P'TIT NOUVEAU A SA PREMIÈRE ÉCAILLE. FAUT FÊTER CA. CE SOIR, ON VAS BOIRE POUR CET ÉVÉNEMENT!» Et des cris de joie retentirent partout sur le pont, faisant rougir Francis qui rentra la tête dans son col. Il avait les joues rougies, et se mordit la lèvres, gêné.

«Alister, tu le mets mal à l'aise.» signala Carwyn, tapotant l'épaule de son désormais beau-frère avec un air complice.

«Ce petit crétin le sait?» Visiblement il aimait casser du sucre sur le dos de son frère quand celui-ci n'était pas là.

«Non.

- Trop marrant, il va être le dernier à le savoir.»

Son frère se prit la tête dans les mains, embarrassé. Il pressentait la colère d'Arthur et sa frustration. Celui-ci serait même peut-être blessé de ne pas avoir été le premier au courant, lui le compagnon. Il vit soudain une tornade blonde et rouge revenir sur le bateau et ricana «De retour Arty?»

Le concerné reprit son souffle et avança à grands pas vers Francis, le saisissant par le poignet et sifflant «Où étais-tu?

- Je suis allé faire un tour.» Répliqua son élu en se dégageant, dardant un regard noir sur le dragon, bien décidé à ne pas s'écraser face à lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus rebelle face à lui. «Je ne suis pas ton esclave!» Et sans dire un mot de plus il partit vers la cabine.

Arthur resta figé, bouche grande ouverte. Puis il s'élança à la suite de son compagnon, comme si le laisser seul était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'écria «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore?» Il se sentait injustement attaqué. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour être agréable à son élu et lui rendre à la vie paisible.»

L'autre détourna le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise «Rien. Tu m'étouffe, c'est tout.

- Je te protège, c'est normal, tu es faible et incapable de te défendre.» il grimaça sous le regard noir qu'il reçut et réprima l'envie de reculer d'un pas. Il sentait la colère dans l'aura de Francis et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se tortilla sur place, hésitant et fit, d'un ton plus doux «Je pourrais t'apprendre à te battre, d'accord?

Francis sentit son corps se détendre. «Très bien.»

Il laissa le dragon le prendre dans ses bras en enfouir son visage dans son cou. Le câlin était doux mais le capitaine semblait en avoir besoin. Soudain il se figea. Ses sens étaient en alerte et il glissa sa main sous la chemise de son élu, touchant l'écaille de son doigt.

L'autre frémit, un frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Arthur eut un large sourire. Il souleva le vêtement pour regarder le losange azur. Émerveillé, il caressa l'écaille, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. «C'est merveilleux mon amour...»

Francis frémit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce surnom. La main libre du pirate se posa sur sa nuque et l'approcha de lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un baiser que le dragon approfondit, se collant au corps chaud contre lui.

Ses doigts appuyaient sur l'écaille, la caressaient, la massaient. Francis sentait la chaleur l'envahir, ses joues étaient rouges, et des frissons le parcouraient. Mais il se sentait tellement bien, il posa son front contre l'épaule d'Arthur, ses mains se refermaient sur le tissu de l'habit rouge. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, paisiblement. Pour la première fois, Francis ne se crispa pas, ne voulut pas que cela s'arrête rapidement ou ne s'abandonna pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux, et savoura l'étreinte, appréciant pour la première fois les bras du capitaine autour de lui.

Timidement il glissa ses mains sous les vêtements pour caresser les écailles vertes. Un cocon de chaleur les entourait et ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Alister lança «On a finit tout ce que tu as dit frangin...et on a un fête à faire.

- What?

- Bah oui, l'apparition de l'écaille de ton élu! Ça se fête!

- J'ETAIS LE DERNIER AU COURANT?»

Derrière le dragon rouge de colère, Francis éclata de rire. Il suivit le frère d'Arthur, suivit par ce dernier qui vociférait dans l'indifférence générale.

* * *

**Fin**

**A bientôt pour le prochain court OS sur cet univers.**

* * *

Je tiens toujours à signaler que si l''univers vous inspire, vous pouvez écrire dessus, je prête l'idée du Arthur!dragon et de son compagnon/élu. Ils ne mordent pas, promis.


	5. Premier Vol

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure, UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Omake II: Premier Vol**

* * *

Arthur avait imaginé la scène des dizaines de fois. Il entrerait dans la maison, embrasserait sa mère puis lui présenterait son élu. Tout irait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, n'est-ce pas? Il se demandait ce qu'elle penserait de Francis. Il était doux et tranquille, malgré une assurance qu augmentait de jour en jour (ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs).

Tout avait bien commencé, ils avaient accosté au port pour l'hiver. Les hommes étaient allés rejoindre leurs familles et eux s'étaient dirigés vers les hauteurs, vers le grand manoir de la famille. Tout allait bien au début mais la première chose négative était arrivée: son frère aîné était présent, à son grand agacement.

Edwyn les avait accueillis, avec le sourire pourtant (il semblait de bonne humeur, son voyage avait sûrement été enrichissant) et Arthur avait eu son sourire si dangereux. Il dit, d'une voix mielleuse et pourtant parfaitement aimable «Bonjour mon très cher frère, comment vas-tu?»

Si le concerné sentit le danger, il ne montra rien et eut le même sourire, parfaitement serein à première vue. «Comment vas-tu tête de paillasson? Toujours aussi pervers?» Il savait que son frère profitait largement de sa liberté. Et qu'il profitait aussi de la vie. Après tout il était jeune et en bonne santé, il avait forcement du succès dans les tavernes.

Francis ne pas manqua la perche cette fois et avait répondu, avec le sourire «Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point.» Il avait prit une voix narquoise et agrémenta sa phrase d'un geste, comme pour englober quelque chose, sans doute la quantité de perversité dont faisait preuve son amant.

Edwyn le regarda, avait plissé les yeux puis avait posé son regard vert sur son frère. Il avait eut un sourire carnassier «On a trouvé son élu le raton-laveur? Tu vas passer ton temps à roucouler maintenant?» il savait qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux mais ne voulait pas manquer son coup, c'était trop amusant.

Arthur, qui s'était étouffé à l'intervention de Francis, lui jeta un regard noir avant de susurrer, menaçant et diabolique «Et toi tu as semé le trouble sur certaines îles...et quand je dis semé, c'est au sens propre du terme.» Il ricana, et son élu eut un frisson. Il sentait la curée proche, il sentait venir le coup douloureux, le coup bas, l'attaque vicieuse. Comme une sorte d'instinct, même si ça ne faisait que 4 mois qu'il connaissait ce stupide lézard. Et même s'il lui arrivait de le trouver mignon ou d'être attendri, même s'il commençait à apprécier les attentions...il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui Pas le moins du monde même. Il sentit la présence des deux enfants derrière lui et se demanda comment l'autre allait annoncer la nouvelle à son frère

«Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore?

- Figures toi que sur une grande île...j'ai trouvé deux enfants, deux jeunes dragons...dont l'aura appartient sans aucun doute aux Kirkland. Et ce n'est ni moi, ni Alister, ni Carwyn le père. Alors explique moi pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi?» Le tout fut dit avec un sourire adorable. Quel démon.

Edwyn pâlit, la nouvelle lui étant un peu tombé dessus par surprise. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, cherchant ses mots et siffla «C'est une plaisanterie?» Deux crocs apparurent aux coins de ses lèvres tandis que ses poings se serraient. Il était prêt à cogner le morveux en cas de plaisanterie.

Arthur pencha la tête de côté, joueur «Ha mais pourquoi te raconterais-je des sottises mon très cher frère? Je me soucie assez de mes neveux pour te les avoir amener ici. Figures toi que l'île voulait les sacrifier au ''dragon des mers''.» Il avait prit un ton nonchalant et chaque mot était calculé pour faire mouche. Francis recula légèrement en entendant le grondement du plus vieux. Mais le jeune capitaine ne broncha pas, disant d'un ton plus joyeux «Donc je pense que te les mettre dans les bras ne seras pas de trop hein?»

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il prit chaque enfant par le col et les posa dans les bras de son aîné qui ouvrit de grands yeux indignés, totalement prit de court par cette situation qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu. Il regarda les petits, puis émit une protestation, d'une voix à peine audible, ne sachant que faire. «Hé! Qu'est-ce que...

- Assume tes responsabilités et la prochaine fois tu te lanceras un sort de protection pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problème.» Il riva son regard dans ceux des deux petits et leurs dit, d'un ton très doux «Voilà, c'est votre vrai papa...il va prendre soin de vous à partir de maintenant.» Les enfants se retournèrent pour regarder leur père, qui était devenu un peu pâle et tremblant, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire mais les faits étaient là et c'était dur à avaler.

«Tu blague là Arthur...» balbutia-t-il, ayant l'air d'avoir prit un grand coup sur le crâne. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais il savait que l'autre avait raison et qu'il allait devoir prendre ses responsabilités ou sa mère allait le massacrer. Un dragon prenait absolument toujours soin de sa progéniture...normalement. Le père d'Arthur était une exception. Il devait avoir un problème. Il serra les dents, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Il allait devoir les ramener à la maison, expliquer à sa mère, et stopper ses recherches. Comment trouverait-il son élu avec deux enfants sur les bras? Il allait donc devoir attendre qu'ils puissent se transformer pour partir à la recherche de son compagnon? Ou devrait-il les confier à sa mère et faire des voyages plus court. Surtout qu'il sentait qu'il approchait de son élu, il était presque sûr pour un endroit. Mais celui-ci était à peine plus jeune que lui ou alors du même âge, il ne fallait plus attendre trop longtemps non plus. Rageur, il cria «Tu me le paieras, sale gosse.»

Arthur partit en riant, entraînant son élu derrière lui, d'une poigne douce mais ferme. Il entendit les questions des petits à leur père qui tentait de leur répondre. Satisfait il tourna la tête vers son élu et souffla d'un ton tranquille «Ma mère va lui faire sa fête. Et il ne va pas pouvoir repartir à l'aventure de si tôt. Ou il devra les emmener. En tout cas, fini les vadrouilles pour lui. Ma mère ne le laissera plus partir tout seul, sauf pour chercher son compagnon s'il sait où il est. Après ils devront vivre ici et élever les enfants. Ça promet pour tisser le lien.» Ricana-t-il, ravi de la situation. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son élu pour le serrer contre lui.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil amusé «T'es un sadique en fait.»

Le dragon eut un petit rire et lui sourit, d'un air joyeux «Il paye les sales coups qu'il m'a fait quand j'étais petit. Il était une peste, et me martyrisait mais c'est fini désormais, je suis plus fort que lui et il le sait.» Un sourire suffisant ourlait ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur son aîné qui était par terre, un enfant sur chaque genou, l'air totalement dépassé. Il était apparemment sous le choc. «Il va souffrir et je serais aux premières loges pour voir-ça.»

_Sauf que le retour de flamme, quand lui aurait des enfants, était presque certain. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais il était sûr que tout irait bien pour lui et que l'autre n'aurait pas la possibilité de faire une quelconque remarque._

Francis eut un frisson involontaire mais se laissa traîner vers la porte que le pirate poussa. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la grande demeure. Elle était paisible et très chaleureuse, décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Francis s'y sentit très bien tout d'un coup, et sentit son corps se détendre. Il pouvait presque se sentir chez lui, en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça nul part avant. C'était un sentiment bien agréable. «C'est magnifique.» Chuchota-t-il en regardant autour de lui, apaisé. Arthur lui fit un grand sourire, se sentant flatté.

Une grande femme rousse arriva alors. Elle était grande et avait de longs cheveux roux et bouclés. Sa peau était dorée et ses yeux émeraude. Elle portait des vêtements dans les tons marrons et vert. Elle avait également tout d'une femme à la fois douce et ferme, mais aussi forte. Elle sourit en voyant l'arrivant «ARTHUR, MON BEBE.» S'écria-t-elle en prenant le blond dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec tendresse. «Tu aurais du m'envoyer des nouvelles plus souvent. C'est ton frère qui me fait des compte-rendus régulier.» Elle sourit et se tourna vers Francis «Enchantée de te connaître. J'aurais du me douter que mon petit Arty choisirait un bel élu comme toi.» Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils «Alister m'a déjà tout raconté.»

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux indignés. Il prévoyait une nouvelle annoncée de sa bouche, avec fierté, présentant son doux élu avec ses mots à lui. C'était un moment important pour lui. Sa fierté. Il aurait voulu montrer sa joie et voir la surprise et le bonheur sur le visage de sa mère. Sauf que son frère avait tout gâché. Comment avait-il osé? Ses larmes de frustrations apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Son crétin de frère avait gâché sa surprise et avait osé parler de son compagnon. Il sortit en coup de vent en hurlant, furieux et s'agitant vigoureusement «ALLLIIISSTTERRR»

Un rugissement lui répondit et Francis se figea. Britannia lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'entraîna dehors «C'est une occasion pour toi de découvrir comment cela se passe ici.» Elle lui sourit et continua «Ne t'en fais pas, ton Arthur ne risque rien du tout.» Elle rit doucement et ajouta, mutine et l'air de trouver tout cela très divertissant «C'est plus pour Alister que tu devrais t'en faire en réalité.»

Francis eut envie de crier que ce n'était certainement pas_ son_ Arthur, que ça ne serait jamais _son_ Arthur. Peu importait qu'ils partageaient un lit depuis 4 mois. Il ne donnerait pas son cœur à cet être égoïste qui prenait ce qu'il voulait et exigeait toujours tout seulement quand lui le voulait, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il voulait et ressentait. C'était un sale égoïste, un pervers...même s'il prenait sur son temps pour avoir de longues discussions avec lui, même s'il le couvrait de cadeaux, même s'il lui apprenait à se battre,même s'il se montrait très doux parfois...non il ne l'aimait pas et ce n'était pas_ son_ Arthur.

_Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en convaincre._

La dragonne sourit et expliqua, patiemment «Les premiers mois sont durs...mais bientôt tu auras la chance de rééquilibrer votre relation.» Elle avait bien vu le trouble du jeune homme et deviner ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Elle en avait vu de jeunes élus dépassés par leur situation et incapables de comprendre leur compagnon dragon. C'était toujours difficile au début. Un dragon était toujours très dominateur et possessif. C'est pourquoi il était important de rééquilibrer la relation dès que l'opportunité se présentait.

Francis haussa les épaules et regarda le dragon vert. C'était celui qu'il avait vu au dessus de la ville, c'était Arthur. Il fut impressionné par la beauté de cette créature, cette puissance cachée. Et face à lui le dragon rouge, bien que plus grand, semblait bien moins impressionnant. Francis eut l'impression qu'il n'était pas impartial mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Arthur était peut-être plus élégant, plus fin, plus beau...mais rien ne disait qu'il allait gagner. Et il aimerait bien le voir perdant, ça ferait du bien à son orgueil d'être battu pour une fois.

Son cœur rata un battement quand ils s'envolèrent tous les deux, avant de se percuter violemment. Ils échangèrent des coups de griffes, des morsures, des coups de queue. Des rugissements parvenaient aux oreilles du blond qui tremblait sans savoir pourquoi, incapable de détacher son regard du dragon vert, sentant son souffle se bloquer à chaque morsure du dragon rouge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait. Ce n'était pas un combat sérieux pourtant. Alister, théoriquement, ne faisait que se défendre.

La mère des deux dragons rit et fit, regardant le combat d'un œil amusé «Ne t'en fais pas, Arthur ne perdra pas, surtout pas devant toi.» Ho que non, son plus jeune fils allait en faire quelque chose de très important. Gagner était primordiale pour lui, surtout s'il se transformait pour de vrai pour la première fois devant son élu. Une défaite ne serait pas envisageable.

Francis se récria aussitôt, les joues rouges «J'aimerais bien qu'il soit battu, ça lui ferait les pieds à cet arrogant.» Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait supporter la mauvaise humeur du pirate pendant un moment, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Vraiment pas.

Un cri lui fit lever les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas Arthur. Celui-ci avait mordu son adversaire à la patte, mais l'autre, de celle qui était libre griffa violemment l'épaule de son frère. Cette fois le glapissement de douleur vint bien du plus jeune. Furieux, le capitaine flanqua un coup de queue bien senti sur le museau de son aîné, le frappant entre les deux yeux. Puis il fondit sur lui, multipliant les coups de griffes. Et ils s'écrasèrent tout deux au sol.

Arthur écarta les ailes, gonflant son poitrail avec fierté et rugit, se dressant de toute sa taille, frappant le sol de sa queue et fouettant l'air de ses ailes. Mais Alister renonça, s'aplatissant au sol et reculant un peu. La tension sembla retomber. Francis hésita mais une pression dans son dos le poussa vers le dragon vert. «Va le voir.» Fit la voix de la mère des frères «Et dis lui de rester sous cette apparence tant que sa blessure ne sera pas soignée.»

Il obéit et fut bien vite aux côtés du dragon. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Francis vit la fierté qui brillait dans le regard émeraude. Il flanqua une pichenette sur le museau de la créature majestueuse et lança «Ta mère t'interdit de reprendre apparence humaine tant que ta blessure à l'épaule ne sera pas soignée.» Arthur grogna et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Son élu regarda la plaie et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant qu'elle semblait importante. «Ça te fait mal?»

Un grognement doux fut sa réponse. Il entendit des pas et se retourna juste à temps pour se voir flanquer un large récipient dans les mains. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un emplâtre pour ses blessures. Fais-le.» Puis elle alla vers le dragon rouge et se mit à le soigner sous un petit grognement (qui ressemblait fort à un rire) d'Arthur. Amusé par ce petit bruit, Francis se mit au travail. La matière verte avait une drôle d'odeur mais si cela marchait, après tout. Et il supposait que c'était normal qu'il soigne son compagnon. Grimaçant à cette pensée, il changea de sujet, voulant embêter un peu Arthur, pendant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas répondre.

«Tu le traites de fils à maman ou quoi?» Il prit un peu de la pâte verte dans ses mains et en étala sur la blessure. «En attendant, c'est toi qu'elle appelle son ''bébé''.»

Arthur souffla, détournant la tête. Ses griffes raclèrent un peu le sol, signe que il avait quand même mal. Et il était un peu vexé par les paroles de son élu. Il n'était pas un fils à maman, il était un terrible pirate qui écumait les mers, qui semait la peur. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire...enfin si mais Francis ne le comprendrait pas. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il n'allait pas aussi vite que sa mère mais se débrouillait bien. Sa blessure ne lui faisait plus autant mal. Il s'installa un peu mieux, ses yeux se rivant à nouveau sur son frère. Il eut un petit grognement en songeant qu'il l'avait battu une nouvelle fois. Il restait le chef de famille (après sa mère bien sûr). Si on le comparait à un loup, il serait le mâle alpha.

Edwin passa près de lui, ses enfants dans les bras, lui décochant un regard noir mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Carwyn était assis à côté de leur frère, lui parlant pour sans doute le consoler d'avoir perdu. Il s'en fichait. Il avait un autre avantage sur ses aînés. Il avait son élu, et eux étaient toujours tout seuls, sans personne. Ravi il regarda à nouveau Francis, et croisa son regard.

«C'est fini.»

Arthur s'étira, puis s'installa un peu mieux. Il eut un grognement agacé quand sa mère entraîna Francis et Carwyn à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle se retourna et lança: «Vous vous êtes battu au dessus du jardin, votre punition sera de jeûner cette nuit, ça vous apprendra...»

La porte se referma, et Arthur en resta gueule grande ouverte, avant de darder un regard noir sur Alister qui gloussait devant sa déconfiture. Il allait passer la nuit tout seul dehors, le ventre vide, le soir de son arrivée et tout seul en plus. Ho joie. Tout ça à cause de son frère. Un grognement lui échappa et il fit mine de se lever quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit derrière lui.

«Et que je ne vous entende pas vous battre encore!»

Ils se figèrent tout deux, se regardèrent et se laissèrent tomber au sol, boudeurs. Ils restèrent silencieux et se redressèrent d'un coup en entendant des pleurs de bébé. Ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Ils brûlaient de se transformer et se précipiter à l'intérieur mais l'avertissement de leur mère les en empêcha. Ils se rallongèrent, attendant le lendemain avec impatience.

* * *

Francis fut assis à la table, qui croulait sous les victuailles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Edwyn qui avait assis les deux petits sur des chaises. Il s'installa entre eux, la tête dans les mains, l'air désespéré. Carwyn le fixa avec un air plein de pitié. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. «Maman, qui est cet enfant?

- Je vous présente Peter, votre petit frère.» expliqua la dragonne, souriante. L'enfant vagit dans ses bras et s'agita un peu. «J'avais envie d'un nouveau bébé après votre départ.»

Elle donna le petit à son grand frère qui le tint avec douceur, son regard vert très doux. Adulte, il n'était plus l'enfant bête qu'il était quand il était petit, il était mature et pouvait aimer son nouveau cadet sans cette jalousie stupide de son enfance.

«Il est mignon.»

Sa mère rit et se mit à servir les gens attablés. Francis la remercia d'un sourire timide. Puis elle alla coucher son fils, laissant les autres manger.

«Ils ne vont pas avoir faim dehors?

- Nooonn ça leur fera du bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Francis, Arthur ne va pas souffrir de cette nuit dehors.» rit Carwyn en se servant un verre de vin. Il était amusé de voir l'affection timide de son futur beau-frère pour son compagnon. Il n'était pas conscient encore de cet attachement.

«Je ne suis pas inquiet.» Grogna l'élu du pirate, boudeur. Il en avait assez de vouloir toujours parler de ce dragon. Celui-ci passait son temps à envahir ses pensées. «Je respire là, loin de lui...»

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il rougit malgré lui et se pencha sur son assiette. Le repas se déroula ainsi dans la calme le plus total.

Britannia semblait de bonne humeur et à la fin du repas fit, avec douceur «Carwyn, tu montreras sa chambre à notre invité? J'ai aménagé la chambre d'Arthur pour qu'elle accueille deux personnes.

- Très bien.

- Edwyn, mon chéri? J'ai à te parler. Quand tu auras coucher les petits, tu reviendras me voir.» Sa voix déclencha une sueur froide dans le dos des deux qui filaient loin du danger.

* * *

Francis était couché dans son lit et ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait dormi. Il ne se sentait quand même pas trop seul? Il pouvait enfin respirer loin de ce pervers et celui-ci lui manquait. Il se sentait très seul. Il s'était tourné et retourné sous la couverture, ses pensées tournant vite. La mère des frères dragons lui avait promis de lui parler du lien en détail le lendemain. Il était impatient.

Soudain un bruit parvint à ses oreilles. Un chant. Il n'y avait pas de paroles, c'était plus un fredonnement qu'autre chose mais c'était magnifique.

Il se releva, presque tendu et s'habilla. Il vit un sac par terre et se souvint des paroles de Carwyn ''Si tu sors pendant la nuit, prends ça''et il l'attrapa, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se sentait appelé.

Une fois dehors, il vit le dragon vert, qui bougeait la tête tandis qu'une mélodie s'élevait.

_Francis eut soudain envie de retourner à l'intérieur. _

_Foutu Arthur._

«Tu peux pas te taire, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.»

Arthur eut un grognement amusé. D'un coup de queue, il jeta Francis contre son flanc, un ronronnement de contentement lui échappant. Ses yeux vert étaient posés sur lui avec amusement. Il semblait ravi de la présence de son élu près de lui pendant la nuit.

«Quoi? Tu te sentais seul?»

Pas de réponse, seulement un souffle. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que le dragon l'avait attiré dehors, en grand fourbe qu'il était. Il gratta le sol et pressa sa tête contre le torse de Francis dans un gémissement plaintif. Comme s'il espérait des papouilles.

«Fais pas ton intéressant.» Francis se releva «Je retourne me coucher...» Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fut saisit entre deux pattes musclées et entraîné dans le ciel. «HEEEEEE»

Alister ouvrit un œil et les regarda disparaître à l'horizon. Il grogna et se recoucha, s'en lavant les mains.

* * *

Le vol dura peu de temps, Francis cessa de lutter et renonça à crier. Il regarda le paysage sous ses pieds, la forêt et un petit village. Puis une sorte de montagne. Arthur perdit de l'altitude. Francis eut lâché sur la berge d'un petit lac et se retourna vers le dragon «MAIS TU ES FOU OU QUOI?» il regarda autour de lui. Le lac était étrange, il fumait. Il plongea une main dans l'eau: Elle était chaude. «Comment est possible?»

Arthur pointa le grand cristal au milieu du lac de sa patte. Il arracha la sacoche de Francis et la posa au sol avant de s'envoler et de plonger dans l'eau. Son élu hésita, puis haussa les épaules et enleva ses vêtements, entrant dans le lac à son tour. Elle était chaude, claire, et il savoura chaque instant. Carwyn lui avait apprit à nager et il fit quelques mouvements, s'enfonçant dans le lac, s'approchant du cristal. Il ne put l'approcher que quelque chose le souleva. Le dragon avait surgit sous lui. Manquant de tomber il s'accrocha à son cou. «Qu'est-ce qui te prend?» Il fut entraîné sous l'eau et dut retenir son souffle. Quand ils émergèrent il chercha ses mots et finit par dire «Amusant tu arrive à nager sous cette apparence.»

Un grognement fut sa réponse. Francis descendit du dos su dragon et s'éloigna de lui. Mais Arthur recommença, comme s'il voulait s'amuser un peu. Il s'amusait à l'entraîner sans cesse sous la surface. Cela dura un moment puis Francis sortit de l'eau, essorant ses cheveux. Cette baignade l'avait détendu et il se sentait parfaitement bien. Un bâillement lui échappa. Il ouvrit la sacoche et en sortit une tunique et un pantalon, une couverture, et une serviette-éponge. Comme quoi la mère d'Arthur avait prévu une telle expédition. Elle devait bien connaître son fils.

«Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour ça?»

Arthur montra ses crocs et s'installa près de lui, le réchauffant de sa présence. Francis se changea et se blottit contre le flanc du dragon. «Même quand tu n'es pas là, tu m'empêche de dormir. Tu as de la chance que j'ai entendu ta plainte d'abandonné» Il n'eut pas de réponse et ferma les yeux, savourant sa situation. Il se sentait bien, détendu, protégé et sombra petit à petit dans le sommeil. Arthur le regarda avec tendresse et possessivité et s'endormir à son tour. Au moins cette première nuit chez lui était parfaitement réussie

* * *

Au matin Francis ouvrit les yeux. Son compagnon regardait le lac, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ils n'avaient pas du dormir longtemps car le soleil se levait tout juste.

«On rentre?»

Arthur tourna les yeux vers lui, et pencha la tête, amusé.

«Tu dois avoir faim en plus.»

Francis regarda l'épaule du dragon, voyant que la blessure avait cicatrisé. Soit ces créatures récupéraient vite, soit l'emplâtre était miraculeux. Il sourit «Je vois que tu n'as certainement plus mal, n'est-ce pas?» Il caressa l'endroit où se trouvait la plaie, soulagé malgré lui.

Arthur se pencha, comme pour l'inviter à monter sur son dos. Après un instant d'hésitation, il obtempéra et s'installa sur son compagnon, qui déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Le décollage ne fut pas aussi effrayant que la première fois. Les rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le visage, la brise souffla dans ses cheveux. Il sourit, la forêt semblait toute petite sous eux, comme le village. Ils volaient assez vite, et Francis se prit à apprécier le vol, posant sa tête contre le cou du dragon. Il savoura ce voyage. Voler était merveilleux. Il fut déçu quand Arthur descendit et se posa, le laissant descendre et regagner le sol. «C'était...fantastique.»

La créature magique s'illumina et reprit forme humaine. Le pirate eut alors un sourire et passa ses bras autour du cou de son élu, soufflant contre ses lèvres «Tu auras autant de vol que tu veux, à chaque fois que tu voudras quand ce seras possible. Et un jour tu pourras voler par toi-même.»

Francis eut un sourire et serra le capitaine dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et murmurant «J'ai beaucoup aimé ce lac et je serais ravi d'y retourner.» il posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon et asséna, d'un ton faussement menaçant «Mais gare à toi si tu me refais le coup de la plainte de pauvre abandonné et que tu m'entraînes sans me demander d'abord.» Il le punirait, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il le punirait!

Arthur éclata de rire et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, marchant sur la queue de son frère au passage, ignorant le grondement agacé du dragon rouge.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Je tiens toujours à signaler que si l''univers vous inspire, vous pouvez écrire dessus, je prête l'idée du Arthur!dragon et de son compagnon/élu. Ils ne mordent pas, promis.


	6. Crise Dragonienne

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages.

**Genre**: Romance, Aventure, UA

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Francis et Arthur

* * *

**Crise Dragonienne**

* * *

_Tout avait commencé normalement._

_Aussi normale que pouvait être sa situation évidement. _

_Arthur avait été collant._

_Mais vraiment._

Il s'agrippait à lui, se frottait presque à lui. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, embrassait sa nuque, tripotait sans cesse ses écailles. Il disait des choses étranges, comme s'il avait un délire incohérent. Sans doute était-ce la fatigue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente...et Francis non plus...ou du moins pas assez à son goût.

_C'était un peu pénible._

Il voulait faire une nuit complète cette fois. Il était trop fatigué pour une autre activité. Même un câlin. Il voulait juste respirer un peu et partir au pays des rêves.

«Bon, tu m'étouffe un peu là. J'aimerais roupiller tranquille espèce de lézard débile.»

Parce que Francis voulait dormir. Il était épuisé et un dragon affectueux lui gâchait sa nuit (encore). Il ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à ce type. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. En tout cas pas aussi insistant. Enfin pour le peu qu'il lui demandait son avis...quand il lui demandait. Ces derniers temps il prenait beaucoup en compte ses avis...c'était une amélioration. Mais il faisait toujours passer ses désirs en premier. S'il voulait une nuit agitée, il l'imposait et ses mains étaient très habiles pour l'aider à...convaincre son amant que faire autre chose que dormir était une bonne idée.

«Ca suffit! J'ai dit NON!»

Francis avait fini par flanquer un coup de genou dans le ventre de son compagnon et il avait entendu un couinement. Le dragon s'était replié dans un coin du lit en grommelant. Il avait vu ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Ces deux lueurs vertes l'avaient mis mal à l'aise mais il lui avait tourné le dos. Des mots en langue étrange étaient parvenus à ses oreilles. Il était sûr que cela lui était adressé. Mais il ne comprenait rien. Peut-être était-ce préférable. C'était certainement des choses indécentes.

D'un ton calme, il avait proposé «C'est mieux, dors maintenant. Je suis pas d'humeur pour un câlin. On verra demain. D'accord?» Il avait proposé un compromis pour avoir la paix.

_Ça avait marché. _

Il avait enfin pu dormir. Et quand il s'était réveillé, ça avait été pour retrouver le pirate collé à lui, pire qu'une moule à son rocher.

_Et voilà où il en était maintenant..._

«C'est pas vrai. J'ai dit demain. Pas de m'étouffer dès le réveil.»

En plus la peau d'Arthur, et spécialement ses écailles, étaient brûlantes. Choses assez désagréables. Et il n'aimait pas la prise possessive que le pirate avait sur lui.

_Non vraiment il était trop collant à son goût._

Il se dégagea, avec grande difficulté. Et entendit le dragon se manger le sol avec un certaine satisfaction. Même s'il ne s'expliquait pas ce manque de grâce, de classe. Qu'était-il arrivé à Arthur pour qu'il soit si...pot de colle et maladroit? Il entendit un grommellement et préféra partir. Si l'autre était échaudé dès le matin, ça n'allait plus.

«Tu vas te calmer un peu ou je te jette de l'eau glacée, ça va te refroidir.» s'écria-t-il avant de fermer la porte, laissant l'être magique étalé par terre.

* * *

Il descendit, rejoignant la mère de la fratrie dans la cuisine. «Puis-je vous aider madame?

- Voyons Francis, tu peux m'appeler Britannia. Tu es le compagnon de mon fils après tout.» elle vit sa moue agacé et eut un petit rire «Il a encore fait quelque chose?

- A part être encore plus collant que d'habitude, à part m'étouffer encore plus? Il ne m'écoute même pas. En plus il a la peau brûlante. Il est pénible depuis hier soir.» Il ne comprenait encore pas très bien comment étaient les dragons. Il appréciait les conseils de la mère de son amant. Celle-ci l'avait déjà rassuré sur pas mal de points. Seulement il ne connaissait pas encore tout. Et parfois Arthur le laissait plein d'incompréhension. Il aurait aimé tout savoir, ne plus se laisser surprendre. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Il avait encore tant de choses à découvrir. Et l'autre aimait le surprendre.

Celle aux cheveux rouges eut un air étonné «Ses écailles sont très chaudes?

- C'est très désagréable. Et il ne voulait pas me lâcher en plus.» Et il ne mentionnait même pas la langue bizarre. «Il a reculé quand je l'ai frappé mais est revenu à la charge pendant que je dormais.»

Elle rit et fit «Si c'est bien ce que je pense, un coup ne va pas suffire à le faire renoncer.

- Renoncer à quoi?

- ….Je crois que je dois aller chercher un livre et te le donner. Ce sera un peu plus simple que de t'expliquer. Attends un peu.» Elle s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque de la maison.

* * *

Francis sortit pour respirer un peu d'air frais et, voyant Carwyn qui coupait du bois un peu plus loin, alla lui parler «Bonjour.» Il s'approcha, respirant l'air frais avec plaisir. Il ne neigeait pas encore mais ça n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Si les hivers étaient aussi rigoureux, ce n'était pas étonnant que les pirates se posent quelques part pour la durée des neiges. Si la mer gelait, ça posait problème pour naviguer.

Le dragon vert se retourna et eut un sourire «Bien dormi?

- Ça aurait été mieux si une moule ne m'avait pas prit pour son rocher.» Grommela le jeune homme, lançant un regard noir vers la fenêtre de 'sa' chambre.

L'autre éclata de rire. «Arthur a toujours été un peu affectueux. Pas vraiment avec nous...mais avec mère...il est assez doux en fait. Tu lui permets de donner de l'affection à quelqu'un de précis:toi. Il en a beaucoup a donner en fait.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pas quand il est brûlant. Pire qu'une bouillotte.

- Brû...» Carwyn n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un grognement menaçant parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils se figèrent et se retournèrent. Arthur était perché sur un grosse branche d'arbre, les fixant d'un air sauvage. Deux ailes reptiliennes et une queue écailleuse fouettaient l'air. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il avait le regard rivé sur son frère, un sourd grondement s'échappant de sa poitrine.

Son aîné laissa échapper un juron et attrapa la main de son beau-frère, ce qui provoqua un grognement agressif de la part de son cadet «Allons vite dans la maison, il n'osera pas y entrer comme ça.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Tais-toi et cours. Tu n'es pas en danger mais mieux vaut pour toi qu'il ne t'attrape pas dehors, surtout cette fois.» Sur ses paroles mystérieuses, il le tira rapidement vers la demeure. Arthur s'écrasa à l'endroit où s'était trouvé son frère quelques instants auparavant et l'herbe et le bois furent carbonisés en quelques instants. Un sifflement menaçant lui échappa tandis qu'il tournait un regard rougeoyant vers les deux fuyards.

«Mais il est fou?

- Pas vraiment. J'étais trop proche de toi et je te parlais. Sa réaction est plutôt légère. Il a du se retenir parce que c'était moi.

- Légère? Tu plaisantes?

- Pas du tout.» Ils entrèrent dans la maison et le plus vieux ferma la porte, laissant un dragon vert en pleine crise dans la cour. «Il a eu une réaction normale. C'est de notre faute. On ne t'avais pas assez averti, tu n'as rien vu venir.» Il vit un trait de feu partir dans les airs et grimaça «Disons...je t'ai dis que les dragons avaient des sortes de...''chaleurs''?

- C'est ça son problème?

- Oui.» Il se tourna vers sa mère qui arrivait vers eux, un livre sous le bras «Arthur a...

- J'ai bien compris. On va agir en conséquence. Allons déjeuner d'abord. Je vais t'expliquer Francis.»

* * *

Ils étaient installé autour de la table et Francis fixa son assiette bien remplie. Ici ils voulaient tous le ''remplumer'', trouvant qu'il était un peu trop maigre. La mère de la fratrie semblait la seule à savoir cuisiner, avec Carwyn. Il prit une bouchée, jetant des coups d'œils par la fenêtre. Arthur l'inquiétait un peu. Il se demandait si le laisser dehors était une solution. Tout seul...n'allait-il pas poser un problème? Pas qu'il s'inquiéta...enfin si un peu quand même.

La femme reprit, d'un ton doux «Il faut que tu sache, pour le moment...votre relation est plutôt celle d'un, comme dire... , d'un dominant et d'un dominé. Il accède parfois à tes désirs mais fait passer d'abord les siens.

- J'avais bien compris. Il agit comme un tyran parfois. Il est même étouffant par moment.

- Justement. C'est une attitude qui conduit à une (trop) grande surprotection. Il ne supporte pas que tu t'éloignes trop ou que tu prennes des initiatives sans lui dire.» Elle but une gorgée de thé et reprit, calmement «Il y a un moyen de rééquilibrer tout ça. De vous mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Ce n'est pas si évident que ça mais ça marche.

- Quel est ce moyen?» Il eut un doute, et sursauta en entendant un chant dehors. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit son compagnon, sous sa forme de dragon, assis par terre au milieu de la cou, qui chantait une mélodie assez belle, se balançant de droite à gauche. Il eut un soupir et reporta son attention sur sa belle-mère «Ça a un rapport avec la situation actuelle? Je dois l'éviter et me refuser à lui pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas à sa disposition?

- Pas vraiment.» Elle eut un rire «Carwyn, va réveiller tes frères, on va avoir besoin d'eux pour enfermer Arthur dans _**la**_ pièce. Il sera le premier d'entre-vous à en faire usage.»

Le châtain ricana et se leva, montant à l'étage pour aller secouer ses aînés. Francis ne comprenait pas tout et fit «La pièce?

- Vois-tu. Un dragon, en temps normal, enfin...quand il n'a pas de compagnon, a aussi des périodes comme ça mais dans ce cas il les gère bien. Il est juste un peu plus...séducteur qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans le cas d'Arthur, il était juste un peu plus intenable qu'à l'ordinaire, même chose pour ses frères. En pleine mer, ils prenaient une potion.

- On ne pourrait pas lui en donner alors? Ça réglerait la question.» Le chant du dragon l'attirait malgré lui et il tentait de l'ignorer, sentant que l'autre voulait le faire sortir.

La rousse eut un petit rire «Ça ne marche qu'avec les dragons solitaires. Désolée mais on va devoir supporter ça jusqu'à ce que ça cesse. J'étais certaine que Edwyn serait le premier à me faire une scène de ce genre. Halàlà et dire que mon petit Feu Follet à déjà deux enfants et personne pour partager sa vie...» Que ça soit son petit Arthur qui passe avant les autres l'étonnait un peu mais elle s'en doutait. Le jeune homme avait toujours été obsédé avec l'idée de trouver son élu. Alors que ses aînés avaient décidé de laisser faire le destin.

Francis soupira, déçu «Ha...» Un rugissement lui parvint et il se leva, allant voir à la fenêtre malgré lui et vit que le dragon avait décollé et s'était mis à faire des figures aériennes, crachant du feu et faisant des formes avec ces flammes.

La dragonne regarda elle aussi et fit, amusée «Bon...si on en est à la parade nuptiale, ce n'est pas encore le plus terrible. On peut encore le maîtriser.

- Vous pensez donc l'enfermer?

- Et l'enchaîner. Le temps que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire. Puis tu pourras le détacher mais vous ne sortirez de la pièce que quand sa petite période sera terminée. L'enfermer loin de toi le rendra fou de rage. Et ça ne réglerait pas la question, ni votre situation. Et il vaut mieux que vous vous teniez à l'écart d'autres dragons.»

Francis hésita. Il ne voulait pas entravé son amant... «J'ai compris, que dois-je éviter?

- Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver enceinte...évite d'être dominé. D'où l'utilité des chaînes. C'est la première fois pour lui et tu es à moitié dragon désormais. Il y a un risque. Il faut faire attention.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je dois rester dans la même pièce que lui, sans rien faire, le laissant agoniser de frustration?» Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir et rougit «Ho...je vois.»

Elle eut un petit rire et lui mit le livre dans les mains. «Voilà de la lecture en plus pour ces quelques jours. On t'apportera vos repas. La chambre a une salle d'eau. Et de quoi se distraire.

- Je vais devoir le laisser attacher tout le temps? Il va être intenable, il déteste être entravé.

- Lis le livre.» Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna vers ses fils qui arrivaient «Mes chéris, il faut enfermer votre frère dans la pièce spéciale.

- Le petit génie nous fait sa crise?» Ricana Edwyn en allant voir à la fenêtre. Il observa les mouvements de son cadet et ricana «Il est à fond là.

- Va falloir le faire rentrer.» soupira Carwyn, réfléchissant au problème que posait son petit frère. Il fallait lui faire quitter son apparence de dragon. Et ça n'avait rien de simple.

Edwyn se gratta la tête «Hum...

- Je peux peut-être vous aider à le faire reprendre forme humaine pour que vous l'emmeniez dans la pièce non?» proposa Francis, voulant se rendre utile. Il sentait aussi qu'ils allaient finir avec des petites blessures en forçant le plus jeune à rentrer.

Alister secoua la tête «Mauvaise idée. Si tu sors maintenant, il va t'emmener dans ses pattes griffues, direction une caverne et on ne vous reverras pas avant plusieurs jours. Si tu veux expérimenter la chose sous ta forme de dragon, car la magie instable d'Arthur précipitera les choses, et finir avec un gamin dans le ventre, va y sors.

- …..Je vais vous laisser faire.

- Sage décision.» Ricana le roux, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se transforma et s'envola rejoindre le dragon vert. Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à lui, trop occupé à exécuter ses figures. Le choc de la collision le fit perdre de l'altitude et il s'écrasa au sol, poussant un cri de douleur. Francis serra les dents, en voyant le dragon rouge qui le clouait au sol. Le vert s'agita avec force, tentant de mordre son frère, sans succès. Il semblait totalement faible, par rapport au combat de l'autre jour. Edwyn les rejoignit et posa une main sur le front du géant émeraude, marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible. Une vive lueur enveloppa les deux dragons et bientôt, on vit les deux roux qui maintenait un blond qui se débattait en hurlant des choses incohérente. Des menaces aussi. Il fut traîné sans ménagement à l'intérieur et vers l'escalier qui descendait vers les sous-sol.

* * *

Francis attendit, le livre serré contre lui, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait impuissant devant la situation. Il découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles choses sur les dragons et se demandait s'il pourrait avoir la paix à un moment ou à un autre. Arthur s'était montré possessif, dominant, exigeant mais aussi doux, protecteur, câlin...il était tant de choses. Francis aurait aimé avoir plus de libertés, c'est vrai. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait ouvrir le livre quand Carwyn revint, échevelé, disant avec un sourire crispé «Le monstre est attaché, tu peux y aller. Bon courage.»

Francis sourit maladroitement. Ils ne le mettraient jamais en danger. Jamais. Il descendit dans la chambre située dans les sous-sol du manoir. Arthur était attaché par des chaînes brillantes au lit et se débattait en criant des insultes à ses frères, leur ordonnant de venir le libérer tout de suite ou ils passeraient au fil de sa lame. Quand il le vit, le capitaine siffla «Libère moi que je les massacres.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils ont osé...t'approcher. Te parler. Te toucher.

- Bah va falloir t'y faire. Ce sont mes amis. Et ne me dis pas que je t'ai toi, j'ai besoin d'amis. Je n'en ai eu aucun pendant toute mon enfance. Je ne vais pas y renoncer maintenant parce que monsieur me fait un gros caprice de gamin.»

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds et indignés «Tu es mon compagnon!

- Ça ne m'interdit pas d'avoir des amis, c'est toi-même qui m'a dit de parler avec Carwyn. Tu te contredis maintenant?» Il lui tourna le dos et s'assit dans un fauteuil devant le feu, ouvrant le livre, curieux de savoir ce qu'il devait faire exactement.

_Le dragon est naturellement possessif et dominant. Il sur-protège son élu. Cependant celui-ci a la possibilité de faire en sorte que le lien entre eux ne soit plus à sens unique. Une possibilité de contrôle sur son compagnon au moment où celui-ci est plus dominant que d'ordinaire, en le dominant totalement._

Francis souffla. C'était bien ce qu'il avait compris. Il avait cependant envie de jouer, de faire payer à Arthur toutes les fois où celui-ci avait été étouffant. Il décida donc d'attendre que le pirate soit à bout et en vienne à le supplier. Ça serait amusant. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se remit à lire, ignorant le dragon qui se débattait sur le lit.

«Libère moi tout de suite.»

Francis se mit à siffloter, lisant avec intérêt certaine chose, se mettant au courant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans les mois à venir également. Le fait de pouvoir avoir un certain contrôle sur Arthur serait utile. Ce ne serait pas facile cependant.

_Un dragon en chaleur devient plus agressif envers ceux qui s'approchent de son élu. Exception faite des parents des deux partis, et de leurs enfants._

Ça expliquait son attitude envers ses frères et son refus qu'il les fréquente. Il se souvint de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt et frissonna. C'était comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus son frère ou se fichait de leurs liens. C'était un peu effrayant. Et le fait qu'il ne les ait pas suivi dans la maison s'expliquait aussi. Il n'allait pas attaquer sa mère bien sûr.

_Un dragon en chaleur aura tendance à délirer. S'il se met à parler un peu bizarrement, et à évoquer des enfants, c'est tout à fait normal. L'élu du dragon ne doit d'ailleurs pas être dominé durant cette période s'il ne veut pas finir en mère de famille. Afin de pouvoir porter l'enfant, l'élu se voit changer en fille par la magie pour la durée de la grossesse. Donc élus, si vous ne voulez pas finir enceinte, ne vous laissez pas dominer pendant les chaleurs de votre compagnon ou plus spécialement les vôtres. D'où le besoin d'équilibrer votre relation avec votre amant en le dominant._

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas Britannia qui avait écrit ce livre. Mais au moins il savait ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'avoir des enfants, quitte à être leur mère et a être changé en fille pour 9 mois. Pourquoi pas un jour? Mais pas tout de suite. Tout était trop nouveau pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il était trop jeune pour ça. Et puis l'idée était quand même un peu dérangeante mine de rien...

«Francis...

- …..

- Fraaaannnccciisss.

…...» Il baissa les yeux sur le livre et lut trois phrases supplémentaires.

_Soyez Ferme. Dominez le totalement._

_C'est pour son bien, autant que pour le votre._

_Votre relation sera plus saine suite à ça._

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'élu d'Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers le dragon. Celui-ci ne portait qu'une chemise blanche. Ses jambes imberbes et dorées par le soleil reposaient sur les draps. Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la joue douce de l'autre blond. Celui-ci le fixa avec espoir, avant de dire d'un ton bas.

«Libère moi.

- Non.»

Arthur en resta sans voix. Le ton utilisé avait été ferme. Il cilla et fit «S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de...

- Je sais ce dont tu as besoin...j'ai lu le livre que ta mère m'a donné.» Il croisa un regard presque rouge et avisa les crocs qui dépassaient de la lèvre supérieure. Il savait qu'il devait faire preuve de fermeté et n'hésita qu'un instant. Il donna une claque sur la cuisse du pirate qui glapit de surprise et le fixa avec stupeur «Rentre moi ces petites quenottes stupide lézard!

- De quoi?

- Tout de suite.» Il flanqua une nouvelle claque à son compagnon qui se débattit sans succès. «Où je te mène au bord de la folie et je te laisse en plan, sans ta main gauche pour t'aider puisqu'elle est attachée.»

Arthur siffla mais obéit. Il espérait que l'autre le détache maintenant. Il fut déçu. Francis se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il glissa sa main dans les mèches sable, toujours émerveillé de leur douceur. Il se recula sans approfondir le baiser, se souvenant du livre.

_L'élu doit se faire désirer et rendre fou son compagnon, et doit rester en contrôle. Il faut que le dragon demande, voir même supplie. Quand il mettra sa fierté de côté, l'élu aura gagné car il deviendra plus important que tout pour son amant. Il n'y aura alors plus de ''dominant'' dans la relation. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est le seul moyen pour que le dragon accepte un partage._

Arthur gémit de frustration. «Détache moi, j'ai besoin de le faire. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, DETACHE MOI.» Sa voix était tremblante, il était tendu. Il avait un besoin de se libérer, de dominer très fort. Il refusait de laisser le contrôle à son amant, trop fier pour ça. Ses yeux étaient toujours de cette couleur rouge et sa respiration était rapide. Francis sortit un couteau et déchira la chemise, dévoilant un torse musclé. Ses doigts se posèrent sur l'écaille qui se trouvait au niveau du cœur. Arthur tressaillit comme s'il avait été piquer Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna la tête. Il sentait que l'autre voulait dominer et refusait de coopérer. Il ne supplierait jamais, il ne se soumettrait jamais à son amant. Ce n'est pas comme si celui-ci avait une grande expérience en plus, il ne pourrait jamais le faire perdre pied. Jamais. Il planta son regard rougeoyant dans celui, azuré, de son élu et siffla «Tu peux toujours courir pour que je geigne comme une chienne en chaleur.

- De un, tu es en chaleur. De deux, tu geins beaucoup.»

Arthur grogna, et sentit son cœur battre plus vite, sa bouche devenir sèche. Il avait un besoin impérieux qui lui brûlait les reins. Il maudit cette situation. Avant il lui suffisait d'aller folâtrer à droite et à gauche. Et ça suffisait. Sauf que là...tout était différent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin et cette folie avant.

_S'il avait su..._

«Attends un peu que cela t'arrive, je me ferais une joie de te prendre si fort que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir pendant une semaine.

- T'as qu'à essayer de le faire maintenant. Le grand Arthur Kirkland est incapable de se libérer de ses chaînes?» Francis savait qu'il prenait un risque. Mais il fallait le pousser à bout, avant de l'asticoter suffisamment pour qu'il brûle de désir.

«Tu as voir je vais le faire...» Il continua d'une voix chaude, sourde, plein de désir «Je vais arracher mes liens, puis je te clouerais au lit, je t'empalerais sur moi, je te prendrais si fort que tu te casseras la voix à hurler mon nom...»

Il continua ses menaces de plus en plus obscènes, ses yeux brillants d'un désir brûlant. Il acheva, frémissant «Je me réjouie à l'avance de te voir sous moi, gémissant, me regardant comme si j'étais le centre de ton univers, voulant que je reste en toi toute la journée et toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que tu en perde connaissance, que tu t'évanouisses de plaisir entre mes mains expertes. Tu n'auras qu'une seule envie: Que je te possède encore et encore...»

Francis rougit malgré lui, des images lui venant à l'esprit. Il déboutonna un peu sa chemise, commençant à la trouver de trop. Il envisagea de trouver un bout de tissu pour bâillonner son compagnon. Ça ne serait pas de trop. Et ça accentuerait son impuissance. C'était idéal.

_«..._Et je vais t'engrosser.»

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, tombant même du lit dans le mouvement. Arthur lui lança un regard outré, ne comprenant visiblement pas le pourquoi de cette hilarité. Celui-ci devint rouge de colère, rua dans le lit, tira sur ses chaînes, agita les jambes. Il tenta d'invoquer la magie mais les liens devaient être enchantés car il ne cédèrent pas d'un pouce. Enfin, épuisé, il retomba dans les draps, le corps tremblant.

Francis lui caressa la joue, tendrement. «Tout ira bien Arthur. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.» Il embrassa le front du dragon qui le fixa avec un tel besoin qu'il en eut malgré lui un frisson. Il devait le faire. Il ne voulait pas le laisser attacher trop longtemps. L'autre pourrait être de plus en plus en colère suite à ça.

_Foutue situation._

_Il aurait aimé qu'elle n'arrive pas aussi vite._

_Même s'il n'aurait pas été prêt de toute façon._

Cependant c'était enfin l'occasion de lui faire payer toutes ces fois où il ne l'avait pas écouté, n'avait pas réellement prit en compte ses envies, où il l'avait rendu fou de désir.

«Le livre avait raison, tu délire totalement.

- Pas du tout. C'est le moment idéal pour ça. Il sera parfait. Je l'imagine déjà. Il aura tes cheveux et mes yeux ou l'inverse. Il aura de belles écailles bleues. Il...»

Francis explosa de rire. Finalement cette situation était très drôle. «Quand je l'aurais décidé, pas avant. Compris?

- Quoi?» Glapit le dragon, indigné.

Son élu, un sourire aux lèvres, posa deux doigts sur une des écailles qui brillait étrangement, et qui était toujours aussi chaude. Arthur tressaillit, se tendant dans les draps. Avec un rictus sadique, l'autre se pencha et embrassa celle au niveau du cœur. Il sentait les battements rapides, et la respiration sifflante de son compagnon. Celui-ci se débattit encore plus dans ses liens, grognant de frustration.

«Dis-le. Dis que je déciderais de quand le moment sera venu pour des enfants.

- Non. J'en veux maintenant! C'est à moi de décider!» Les yeux rouges brillaient toujours dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. Même dans cet état, il était très têtu.

L'autre haussa les épaules et flatta les côtes du dragon. «Dis-le!» Il appuya sur une écaille en dessous du nombril, ses doigts frôlant ensuite la cuisse pâle du pirate qui sursauta, luttant contre la vague de chaleur qui venait de lui faucher les reins.

«Gnn» Rougissant le plus puissant détourna la tête, boudeur. Il ne voulait pas céder. Il était un dominant, il ne se soumettrait pas. Pas même à son élu.

«Arthur?» Francis eut un petit rire et pinça un bourgeon de chair, le roulant ensuite entre ses doigts. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. L'autre eut un cri de surprise et se mordit la lèvre. Il grinça des dents, obstiné. Son compagnon se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, mordant doucement la peau et laissant une marque rouge. Ses mains caressaient les flancs, s'attardant sur les écailles présentes et appuyant dessus. Sa jambe se glissa entre celles du pirate et celui-ci eut glapit de plaisir et de surprise. Ses yeux étaient à présent cramoisies et étaient deux puits de désir. Sa raison commençait à partir, même si il délirait déjà depuis un moment.

«Allez, soit un gentil garçon. Dis ''Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord.''»

Arthur gémit, secouant la tête. Il ne semblait plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Il refusait toujours d'obéir. Francis haussa un sourcil et se pencha, mordillant une des pointes de chair déjà malmenée par ses doigts un peu plus tôt. Sa bouche laissa des baisers sur la peau dorée et sa langue traça le contour d'une écaille tandis que sa main droite flattait l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

Le pirate gémit un «Tout ce que tu voudras...» d'un ton plaintif, se tortillant pour trouver une meilleure position.

_C'était la première capitulation. _

_Il était sur la bonne voie. _

Francis l'embrassa pour le récompenser. Il croisa un regard si passionné qu'il en eut un frisson. La voix de l'autre blond était chaude, rauque «Détache moi.», ce regard était presque hypnotique. Francis détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, craignant de céder s'il restait plongé dans ce regard brûlant plus longtemps.

Sa main plongea à nouveau entre les cuisses de son amant qui se cabra dans les draps, rejetant la tête en arrière et poussa un cri. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, il semblait sur le point de devenir totalement fou. Sa peau était en feu, chacune de ses écailles étaient brûlantes, pulsaient, et des vagues de plaisir le parcouraient à chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Son esprit était blanc, il ne pensait qu'à satisfaire ce plaisir, à rester dans cette pièce, seul avec son élu rien que pour lui. Et à persuader celui-ci que c'était le bon moment pour...Ses pensées furent interrompue par la main de l'autre blond. Le cri rauque qui lui échappa sembla résonner dans la salle. Sa bouche était sèche, il sentait que sa peau devenait humide sous la chaleur étouffante qui semblait le consumer. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour le soulager. Et Francis le savait parfaitement Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien? Dans le flou, Arthur n'arrivait même plus à parler, à y voir clair. Qu'attendait son élu pour se donner à lui? La simple pensée de le posséder l'obsédait.

Francis hésita mais il devait rendre complètement fou son compagnon pour que celui-ci se soumette. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer cela contre sa volonté. Même si c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait quelque part.

«Tout va bien...» Répéta-t-il, posant un baiser sur les lèvres sèches de son amant. «Ca va aller...tu te sentiras vite mieux.» Le visage de l'autre blond était rouge, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux en bataille. Il était franchement désirable. Francis hésitait encore un peu. Il tentait de se souvenirs de ce que faisait son compagnon pour le rendre fou. Il amorça un mouvement de sa main entre les jambes d'Arthur qui glapit. Il regardait avec attention le corps musclé, connaissant déjà un peu les endroits sensibles. Et les titillant de sa main libre.

«Gnnn...Assez.» haleta le dominé «J'en peux plus...s'il te plaît.» Peu importait la façon, il en avait désespérément besoin. Son esprit était blanc et il voyait à peine ce que l'autre faisait. C'était comme si tout son corps était devenu très sensible. Il tremblait sous les doigts habiles, une larme coula sur sa joue et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Son amant prit une grande inspiration et cessa ce qu'il faisait pour passer à la suite. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait aucun erreur.

* * *

Francis mangeait tranquillement la nourriture sur le plateau. Et jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui était terré sous les couvertures, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Il l'avait détaché maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cependant il s'inquiétait un peu «Tu dois avoir faim.

- …..

- C'est fou, il a suffit d'une fois pour que ça aille mieux. Ça va revenir je suppose?

- Oui. Pendant 2 jours.

- Ça pourrait être pire.

- J'ai geint comme une chienne en chaleur, j'ai honte!» Il enroula les draps autour de son corps nu. - Et ferma les yeux, espérant que tout ceci avait été juste un rêve. Il eut une dure déception.

«Viens manger...Ta mère a fait à manger en grandes quantités. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces.

- Je n'ai pas faim.» Répliqua le dragon avant d'entendre un bruit venir de son ventre. Il rougit et se traîna jusqu'à la table, emmenant les draps avec lui. «C'est juste parce que j'en ai besoin, pas que j'ai envie.» Il grimaça quand il s'assit «Tu t'y es prit comme un manche, j'ai mal maintenant...Je vais devoir t'apprendre à bien faire quand ces deux foutus jours seront passés...» Il n'avait pas si mal que ça mais c'était la première fois qu'il était dominé et le digérait mal.

«Bien entendu...» rit son amant, le laissant prendre une part de tourte à la viande et mordre dedans, souriant devant son air épanouie. Et il osait dire qu'il n'avait pas faim? Il semblait pourtant y prendre plaisir. Il se servit un verre de vin et le but doucement, regardant l'autre qui dévorait avec appétit le repas.

«Alors tu te sens mieux?

- J'ai l'esprit clair...pour le moment. Je vais perdre la tête dans pas longtemps. Pendant ces deux jours, j'ai ce besoin dévorant. Ça date de l'époque où il fallait renouveler les générations. Il n'y a plus de besoin urgent mais ce truc pénible est resté.

- C'était amusant de t'entendre délirer à propos de bébés et d'enfant bond aux yeux verts ou bleus.»

Arthur rougit et s'étouffa à moitié, buvant un verre de vin pour faire passer le tout. Il détourna la tête et grogna «Attends un peu que ça t'arrive, tu me suppliera de faire des gosses aussi.

- Ça va m'arriver?» Il eut une sueur froide en s'imaginant devenir aussi fou que venait de l'être son amant, et se mettre à délirer totalement.

«Tu deviens dragon. Quand tu le seras totalement, ça arrivera oui.» il eut un sourire sadique et susurra «Donc si tu ne veux pas de gamins pour l'instant, je devrais te plonger dans l'eau froide?

- Très drôle.» Il haussa les épaules «On fera comme on vient de le faire.

- Q...» S'indigna le dragon vert, fronçant les sourcils.

Lui lançant un regard sévère, son amant fit, fermement «Arthur!»

Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, l'autre marmonna «Comme tu veux _chéri_...» d'un ton ironique. Il comptait bien profiter de cette situation pour le rendre totalement dingue. Il lui ferait payer la délicieuse torture qu'il lui avait infligé. Il se remit à manger. Décidément durant cette période, il avait une faim dévorante. Il attrapa une patte de poulet et mordit dedans.

Francis ouvrit le livre et lut la fin du passage, tout en croquant un biscuit. Il était décrit qu'il ne fallait pas froisser la sensibilité du dragon, le rassurer et lui montrer son amour. Celui en chaleur était plus sensible et plus réceptif aux sentiments. En gros, lui devait alterné fermeté et tendresse. Merveilleux, Arthur lui faisait penser à un gosse capricieux. Il leva les yeux vers le dragon qui mordait dans un biscuit avec une mine gourmande. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le pirate sourit distraitement. «Ma mère les faisait toujours pour des événements précis. Et nous faisait l'aider à les préparer. Je mélangeais la pâte, Carwyn cassait les œufs, Edwyn pesait les ingrédients et Alister coupait les fruits. Et elle, elle étalait le tout et découpait des formes amusantes. Après mes frères et moi nous rivalisions d'astuces pour en chiper à certains moments.» Il avait un air un peu rêveur en pensant à tout ça.

Francis eut un fragile sourire «Tu as bien de la chance. Les gens du temple me faisait faire la cuisine et je n'avais jamais le droit à un mot gentil ou à un remerciement. Ils pensaient que mon travail leurs était du. Je n'ai jamais préparé des gâteaux avec d'autres personnes. Sauf une fois, avec les fils d'Edwyn. Mais ce n'était pas pour nous. Ils ont pleuré quand nos geôliers les ont mangé sans nous en laisser un seul. J'en avais caché deux et je leurs ai donné.»

Son enfance dans ce temple avait été dur, solitaire. Peu de personnes étaient gentilles avec lui, sachant son destin. On le faisait travailler un peu, on le laissait apprendre avec un sourire moqueur. Seul une personne lui avait témoigné de la tendresse. Il avait un manque affectif. C'était pour ça qu'il était si troublé devant les gestes d'affection, la situation familiale dans cette demeure...Il avait été déstabilisé par les câlins d'Arthur. Bien entendu il en avait donné aux deux petits, et ceux-ci les lui avaient rendu mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Là-bas on le traitait comme le sacrifice. Il se demandait parfois si sa famille avait eu d'autres enfants, s'ils avaient souffert de le laisser, s'ils pensaient à lui, s'ils venaient parfois aux abords du temple, espérant le voir par une fenêtre. Il avait parfois rêvé qu'on vienne le sauver mais il n'avait jamais imaginé ce qui lui était arrivé.

L'autre le fixa d'un regard profond «Ma famille est la tienne désormais. Mes frères sont tes beaux-frères et ma mère ta belle-mère. Les fils d'Edwyn sont tes neveux.» Arthur se leva et s'agenouilla devant son élu, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, plongeant un regard émeraude dans celui, azur, de Francis. «Je suis là désormais, je serais toujours là. Je te protégerais et te rendrais heureux. Je te ferais découvrir la joie de voler haut dans le ciel, d'utiliser la magie. Et un jour, quand nous le voudrons tout les deux, nous aurons des enfants et nous fonderons notre famille. Jamais plus tu ne souffriras.» Sa voix était si douce que Francis sentit son cœur faire une embardé et il se pencha, posant ses mains sur les épaules du dragon. Il glissa au sol, face à lui.

_La façon dont son amant avait dit ces mots._

_Ce ton chaud et doux à la fois._

Il sentit les larmes qui lui montaient au yeux. Ses doigts agrippèrent le draps et il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

_Merci lui semblait insignifiant. _

L'autre lui avait déjà tant donné. Il était insupportable, ronchon, autoritaire par moment, parfois même tyrannique, c'était un pirate parfois sanguinaire. Mais il n'avait jamais été violent avec lui. Il le regardait avec une douceur certaine. Il aimait lui jouer des tours. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, et lui finissait souvent par rire devant un Arthur rouge de colère. Ils en étaient même une fois venus aux poings, roulant par terre. Mais ils étaient proches, si proches...ils se comprenaient très bien. Les mots avaient touché son cœur. Il ne serait plus jamais seul, enfermé. Son destin aux côté du dragon ne lui semblait plus aussi rude qu'avant. Il voyait la possibilité d'être heureux.

«J'aurais du massacré toutes ces personnes, détruire ce temple.

- Arthur...

- Toutes les personnes qui te blessent méritent de subir mon courroux. Je brûle d'incendier cette île toute entière. De leurs faire payer de t'avoir fait souffrir, de t'avoir abandonner à un sort terrible...

- Il y a des innocents là-bas. Ne détruit pas leur monde.

- Tellement innocents qu'ils ne se sont jamais opposés à ce rite barbare d'abandonner quelqu'un en mer, de condamner un enfant à être offert...à un soi-disant dragon. Nous ne sommes pas si barbares. On ne demande pas des sacrifices. Enfin je pense. Il faut être sacrément demeuré pour s'amuser à terroriser une population pendant des siècle, à réclamer un ''élu'' tout les je ne sais pas combien. S'il existe, j'irais bien lui dire ma façon de penser...» La voix du dragon était devenue sourde, menaçante.

Francis eut un petit rire, jouant avec les douces mèches blondes «Jaloux qu'il m'ait presque eu?

Pas-du-tout.» Il eut un sourire dangereux qui s'effaça bien vite «Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait sur ton île sans leur sacrifice.» Il s'assombrit «Ils ont du en désigner un de rechange au hasard.» Il grogna, avant de lâcher un sec «Barbares...» Il détourna la tête.

Francis embrassa son amant sur le front, et le tint contre lui. Sa présence le rassurait, l'apaisait. C'était sans doute un effet de leur lien. Jamais il n'avait senti ça avec quelqu'un. C'était une personne qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Qui l'aimerait. Qui le protégerait. Qui serait toujours là pour lui. Il prit une inspiration. Il remarqua que les écailles sur les mains d'Arthur se remettaient à briller. Il sentait une nouvelle crise qui arrivait. Il prit la main du dragon et embrassa le losange vert, faisant tressaillir son amant. Celui-ci releva la tête, ses yeux virant à nouveau au rouge.

Arthur sentait ses pensées qui s'embrumaient à nouveau, tandis qu'une tension se rependait dans son corps. Il retint un juron. Il voulait continuer à discuter avec son élu, doucement. Mais ce truc allait lui gâcher son moment. Dire qu'il avait réussi à être romantique. Il maudit sa malchance.

«Et si on profitait de la salle d'eau?»

Francis se leva, laissant son amant en plan. Celui-ci grimaça en sentant l'autre partir et se leva, laissant le draps tomber au sol. Sa peau chauffait à nouveau, ses écailles pulsaient encore. Il sentit sa raison qui partait petit à petit, laissant la place à un besoin de plus en plus important. Mais cette fois, l'envie de se jeter sur son élu ne vint pas, comme si elle était réprimée. Il suivit docilement l'autre blond, luttant contre ses idées de plus en plus brûlantes.

«T'avise pas de...» Il lutta pour garder un fil de raison «...me jeter dans l'eau froide.»

Francis éclata de rire.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
